Gaara and the Horned Reaper
by Shaithan
Summary: AU. A great evil emerges in the desert. Bent on destroying everything. A hero will raise to stop it. But can he face the Power of the Dungeons and win? Godlike EVIL Sand Sibs, Sand SibsxHarem, Hero SuperNarutoxHarem Dungeon Keeper Crossover with others
1. Chapter 1

Gaara and the Horned Reaper 

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the publishers. Dungeon Keeper is property of Bullfrog / EA. I don't make money with this, so please don't sue me.

Author's notes: This idea came to me while thinking about my Story "Harry Potter und der gehörnte Dämon." I thought 'why not make a story with Gaara as a Dungeon Keeper?' So here it is. I will use some facts of the game more freely to make them fitting for my story. And some things and creatures will not appear. Please note that English is my second language. Updates will come quite slow. The story begins a while before the Chunin Exams.

Now, rise the curtain for Gaara of the Dungeons.

-

Chapter 1 "Summoning the Horned Reaper"

-

The Yondaime Kazekage was in his bureau and doing Paperwork. He had received another report of how Gaara had killed another civilian. Just as a reminder for the fact he was still there. He sighed. Gaara reigned terror upon Suna. His name was only whispered and anybody without a deathwish choose to not cross Gaara. But he always found a drunk or a similar person whom he could kill. And then Sunas fear of Gaara was renewed.

Suddenly his door was opened. Kazekage wanted to yell at the intruder, but he chose to stay silent. Gaara stood in the doorframe. "Temari has a summoning contract. I want one too." Gaara told his father. Kazekage sighed again. "Do you know how to summon?" he asked. Gaara nodded his head. "Fine. I will get you a contract with the weasels." his father said. Gaara nodded. His father performed the seals and summoned the weasel with the contract for the weasels. The weasel looked at the Kazekage. "What do you want?" it asked him. Kazekage pointed to his son. "He wishes to sign a contract with you." Kazekage explained. The weasel nodded. "Ok. Step here please, young one." the weasel told Gaara. As Gaara got nearer it jumped. "Forget it. We weasels don't sign a contract with the host of Shukaku. The six tailed weasel has ordered us so. And she is technically the Queen of all weasels. So we have to obey." the weasel told the Kazekage and Gaara. Kazekage was a bit surprised. "Why is this so?" he asked. "Because Shukaku once almost killed the six tailed weasel. With only one strike. This humiliated her reputation to no end. Since then she hates Shukaku and doesn't want any weasel to ally with him." the weasel explained. "Well, then we can't do a thing." Kazekage said. "Indeed." the weasel agreed. "I am sorry young one, but rules are rules. Farewell." the weasel said and vanished in a puff of smoke. Kazekage looked at Gaara nervous. "It seems that I can't help you with this." he said. Gaara nodded and left his father.

An hour later he sat on the roof of the Kazekage Tower and was meditating. Shukaku used this to speak to his host. "I could help you. I have a summoning contract. But I'm not sure for what species it is." he said to Gaara. "Can you give it to me?" Gaara wanted to know. Shukaku nodded. "But be aware. To summon this being, you must be ready to sacrifice humans." he told Gaara. Gaara shrugged. "I don't care." he said. When he opened his eyes he saw a scroll with the word "Summon" laying at his feet. He took it and went home. His intention was to summon whatever he could summon through this contract, as fast as possible.

The next morning Gaara sneaked in the Anbu Compound of Suna. Capturing 10 sleeping men he dragged them into a cave in the desert. There he opened the contract. Doing the seals he grinned. Soon he would have a summon of his own. The instruction was clear. The power of the summoned creature was the power of the sacrifices. One individual meant a weak summoning. 10 individuals meant the strongest summoning possible. Gaara slammed his palm to the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled. A double pentagram in a circle appeared on the ground. The life-force, Chakra and energy of the ten men was drained from them in a second. They became piles of dust which vanished in the breeze. The pentagram glowed red. In a shower of red flames 25 creatures appeared. 24 ugly looking beings which looked a bit like apes and had a backpack and a pickaxe. They were roughly half a meter tall. The other being was much more impressive. Standing at two meters and fifty it had a big scythe in it's hand. His skin was red. He had long and needle sharp teeth. And four horns coming from it's head. Two upwards and two downwards. His eyes glowed malevolent. "Who summoned me?" he asked. "Me." Gaara answered. The being looked at him. "You sacrificed 10 very strong people to summon me?" the being asked. "Indeed." Gaara replied. "Well. I am Horniculus. I am an Elite Reaper Demon from Hell. You have summoned me and these Imps to this world, so we will serve you." the Reaper told Gaara. Gaara looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean, serving me?" he asked. The Reaper looked at him. "You are kidding me?" he asked. "No." Gaara stated.

The Reaper laughed. "You did not know what you were doing?" he asked. "I summoned a powerful being to further strengthen me. I did not know what this being would be. Shukaku gave me the scroll of summoning and let me use it. He didn't know which creature I would summon through this." Gaara explained. The Reaper grinned. "Well. As I have said, I will serve you. First of all we will create a Dungeon for you. Then I will explain things to you." Horniculus stated. "Ok." Gaara said.

The Imps began digging a hole. Gaara was amazed at their speed. In 5 minutes the had dug out a hole 50 meters deep and they had built a staircase. And did not look like they were stopping anytime soon. The Reaper began explaining. "This will be the entrance to your Dungeon. A powerful spell will prevent unwanted visitors from entering. Where shall the second entrance lie?" the Reaper asked. Gaara thought about this. "In Suna-Gakure. In the basement of the house were I live." Gaara decided. "Okay, Boss. The Imps will dig in this direction, Keeper." the Reaper told Gaara. Then he and Gaara descended into the depths of the hole dug by the Imps.

After some minutes the ground became flat and the two stood in a passageway. Following the way they reached a cavern of circa 225 square-meters. The Reaper looked at Gaara. "Well. Here you should create your Dungeon-Heart. The spell is easy. Just say "Ascende!"('Rise' in Latin if I'm not mistaken. It is over 5 years since I had had Latin in school. – A. N.) and a Dungeon-Heart will grow from the floor." the Reaper told Gaara. He nodded and spoke the incantation. A big crystal began growing on the floor. Seconds later a fully grown Dungeon-Heart stood in the middle of the room. A tentacle of light connected itself with Gaara. "Your life is now connected to your Dungeon-Heart." the Reaper explained. "Anybody trying to harm my Dungeon-Heart will die!" Gaara said. Then Gaara carved the symbol 'Ai', Love, in the sides of the stages of the Dungeon-Heart. The symbol then appeared on the walls of the Dungeon.

The Reaper nodded satisfied. "Well done." he said. Then he handed Gaara a parchment. "A map of your dungeon and the underworld surrounding it. Gaara nodded. Suddenly he remembered something. "I must go home. Today there is a mission for me and my team-members." Gaara told the Reaper. "No problem. Now that you have your Dungeon-Heart you can teleport to any place you want." the Reaper told Gaara. "Very good. How do I teleport?" Gaara wanted to know. "That's easy. Concentrate on your destination and the magic of the Heart will allow you to teleport there." the Reaper explained. "Good." Gaara answered. "And another question. Can I prove my existence as a Dungeon Keeper?" Gaara wanted to know. "How do you prove your existence?" the Reaper wanted to know. "By killing many strong people." Gaara answered. The Reaper looked at him with starry eyes. Then he hugged Gaara to death. "I am so happy!" he yelled. "Finally a keeper wanting to kill many people. You make an old bloodthirsty demon happy!" the Reaper told Gaara. "Let me go! No air!" Gaara choked out. The Reaper let him go instantly. "You can kill and torture as a Keeper. Keeper are evil. So as a Keeper you can pretty much do whatever you want. Antisocial behaviour is a bonus. A Keeper who is nor feared is the aim of scorn and derision under his minions. A feared Keeper is worshipped. Out of the hope he will not kill his minions." the Reaper told Gaara smugly. "Very well. You are in commando of the Dungeon until I return." Gaara said and teleported away.

At home Temari was looking for her brother. "Where is he?" she asked herself. Yelling was no option. Yelling at Gaara equals death. And Temari didn't want to die. "Gaara?" she asked again.

In this moment Gaara appeared behind Temari. "I am here." he told her, cold as ever. Temari turned round and looked at her brother. "We must meet Baki in 20 minutes." she told him. "Okay." Gaara said.

Twenty minutes later the sand siblings met with their Sensei. "Alright. This is a C rank. We shall kill 3 gangs of robbers. The gangs have raided some smaller towns and villages. There are, according to our information, no Nukenin in these gangs. Number of targets is roughly one hundred. 100 percent body count." Baki told the children. "Hai." Kankuro and Temari said. Gaara only nodded. Then the 4 headed to the hideout of the bandits. Gaara thought about something.

Then he came to a decision and teleported to his Heart. "Horniculus. Can you come to wherever I call you?" he asked. Horny looked at him. "Of course, Master." he answered. "You just need to call me." he explained further. Gaara nodded satisfied. "Then I will call you soon." he said and vanished.

Reappearing behind his team he noted that they had not noticed that he had been gone for two minutes.

The next hour they sped to the lair of the bandits. When they arrived there Gaara grinned. There were about 40 drunken men sitting around a spring in an oasis. Some tents stood there. From one he heard muted screams and laughter and grunts. He felt Temari tense. "I will kill them all." Gaara said plainly. Baki and his siblings took some steps back. Gaara yelled "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Horniculus!" and the Reaper appeared in a red cloud. "You called, Master?" he asked. "Indeed. Kill all these bandits. None of them shall survive." Gaara ordered. He wanted to see how good the Reaper was. Mother agreed to this.

Horny grinned shortly and ran into the camp. His scythe tearing limps apart, gutting others, some he killed by opening their heads and smashing their brains. The Boss was killed by ripping open his ribcage. Horny fed the lungs and the heart of the bandit from his body. Kankuro and Temari were throwing up at this sight and even Baki was looking ill. Nevertheless he thought 'This is the perfect summon for Gaara. A cruel and evil creature like the one he houses.' Gaara looked pleased and stepped into the clearing. "Very good." he told Horny. "I will kill the ones in the tents. Mother wants some blood. And Mother likes you." Gaara told the Reaper. The Reaper grinned. "I think I like your mother too. Shall I stay for more fun?" the Reaper answered. "No. Go back to your duties." Gaara answered. "As you command." the Reaper said and vanished in a blood red cloud. Gaara stepped to the tents, his sand tugging all persons out of them. There were 10 more bandits and 5 women. All naked. "You will die." Gaara stated and let his sand cover the men. "I will make it rain blood." he stated and the Desert Coffins raised into the air. "Sabaku So-So!" he said and clenched his hands to fists. Everything in a radius of 10 meters became covered in blood. Gaara then looked at the shocked women. "Go home." he told them and went to his team. "We have two more gangs to kill. And there was not enough blood!" he growled. Baki looked to Temari. "Bring the women back in their village. Then follow us." Baki ordered her.

Baki, Kankuro and Gaara left and headed to the second lair. Temari stayed back. "Hello. I'm Sabaku no Temari." she said friendly. The women eyed her anxious. "Will you bring us to safety?" the boldest one asked. "Yes." Temari answered. Another one began to speak. "The redhead. Who is he?" she wanted to know. Temari looked sad. "He is my baby brother Gaara. I'm pretty sure he is one of the most dangerous living persons." she answered and her sadness showed in her voice. "Why are you so sad when it concerns him?" a third asked. Temari looked at her. "He is my little brother. But he doesn't think so. He hates his brother and me. Like he hates any other living being. Basically he hates almost everything, I fear. I have so often wished that there was someone being strong enough to change him. But I think he is now behind redemption. He enjoys killing and does no longer feel for anybody. I have heard him once. He thinks he is all alone and that he must kill every other living person." Temari told. The women, now fully clothed stood around her. "Have you never tried to show your brother how you feel for him?" a fourth asked. Temari sadly shook her head. "I fear he will kill me. I'm almost sure of this fact. I am not brave enough to try it." Temari admitted. Then she shook away her thoughts. "Let's get going. I must meet the other three. And Gaara hates waiting." Temari said and led the women back into their village. As she was about to leave the fifth women spoke to her. "Try to show your brother your sisterly affection. Don't expect him to change. Just let him know he is not alone." she said. Temari nodded and left the village in a hurry.

The women who were held in the second lair were escorted home by Kankuro. The women from the third lair were escorted home by Baki. Gaara had killed all the other bandits. Without mercy or hesitation and always before the eyes of their victims. Kankuro and Baki had similar conversations with their protégées. Similar to the one Temari had had.

Gaara had headed to a meeting point in a small nearby village. There he waited. After some minutes a blonde waitress appeared. "Something to drink?" she asked kindly. "No. I'm just waiting for my team-members. They thought they had to escort some women, kidnapped by some bandits, back to their homes. Fools." Gaara explained. The waitress looked at him like he was nuts. "And why did you not accompany them?" she wanted to know. "I don't care what happens to these women. Our task was to kill all bandits, what I did. It was not our duty to help their victims." Gaara stated coldly. "The term 'protect the weak' means nothing to you." the waitress stated. "Indeed. I fight only for myself. And I exist to kill people." Gaara answered. The waitress swallowed. "Ok." she said and left the table. As soon as she was in the safety of the kitchen she allowed herself to shiver. She had seen cruel, battle-hardened warriors, who had committed dozens of warcrimes, who were not even one tenth as cruel as this boy with the gourd. He was not cruel out of joy or perversion. He was cruel because he was indifferent. Nobody and nothing meant something to him. He had himself. And that separated him from these old warriors. They had comrades. Comrades for whom and with them they fought. Their last tie to humanity. He had none such ties. One word came into the mind of the waitress. Loneliness. This boy was truly alone. With no one to care for except himself. She was pretty sure that he also only loved himself. She felt sad for the boy. No one should be so lonely. This were her last thoughts as a dagger ended her life.

A troop of twenty bandits had decided to raid the town. One had sneaked into the kitchen of the inn. There he had seen the waitress. And quickly killed her. Then he began searching for food.

Gaara became aware of the bandits and decided to kill them. Kazekage wouldn't like it if one of the villages of Kaze no Kuni was raided while he was in the same village. He stepped on the street. "Morons." he said. The Boss heard him. "Say that again, idiot." he demanded. "I said you are morons. And for this fact you will die." Gaara stated. The Boss laughed. "You and which army will kill me and my men?" the Boss taunted. Then he whistled and told his men to surround Gaara. "You are surrounded. Now you will die!" the man yelled. Gaara laughed. "You will die. Sabaku Kyu." Gaara said. The bandits looked fearfully at their ankles. They all were held by hand made of sand. Some begged to be spared. "Now die you pathetic idiots." Gaara said. "Sabaku So-So!" Blood gushed from the sand. Gaaras sand hungrily devoured all the blood that had escaped him.

A while later Gaaras team-members arrived. They saw a massive amount of blood on the buildings surrounding their designated meeting place. "Gaara what happened here?" Baki wanted to know. "There was a fourth troop of bandits. I killed these fools." Gaara answered uncaring as ever. "Now let's go. We are done." he added and turned to leave the town. The rest of the team followed him. 'How do we tell him that we care for him?' all three thought.

In Suna they went to a short debriefing. Baki gave a report but he left out that Gaara had a summon. Something about this summon seemed off. If he didn't knew better he would have said this summon was not summoned through Chakra and clearly not a summon at all. It had referred to Gaara as Master and Gaara had told him to go back to his previous tasks. It was more like a subordinate. And it hadn't appeared in a cloud of smoke. Baki was by now sure. This was not a summon. What is was, was another question.

Gaara used Suna Shunshin no Jutsu to vanish from the debriefing room after receiving his money. Once he was outside the door he teleported to his Dungeon-Heart. There he looked at his map. "5 Rooms. Treasure, Lair, Hatchery, Training Room and a Library were built. I have 10 Creatures. 3 Demonspawns, 2 Dragons, 2 Bile Demons, 3 Warlocks. Not bad at all." Gaara commented pleased while looking through the menus of his map.

Then he went to the Reaper Demon who was busy drilling all creatures in the Training Room. When Gaara entered the Reaper looked up. "Ah, Chef. Did you get some kills?" the Reaper wanted to know. "Indeed. I killed around 100 people." Gaara answered plainly. The creatures were cheering. "A truly worthy keeper." one of the Bile Demons grunted. The Dragons and the Demonspawns hissed in approval and the Warlock nodded appraisingly. The Reaper himself looked pleased. "Quite good. The most creatures don't have such a body count in a week. Unless there is a full fledged war." the Reaper told Gaara. He only nodded in return. "Well, master. I have trained these creatures up to Level 3 in strength and experience. Shall I continue their training or shall they do some research?" Horniculus wanted to know. "Train them up one Level and then let them do research. First of all a Prison, then a Torture Chamber and then a Graveyard. These I want to have as soon as possible. All other things can come later." Gaara ordered. Horny nodded. "I will do as you command." he said. Gaara vanished in a swirl of sand. Horny grinned. "Now it's time to train you." he said and began the torture he called training.

Gaara had returned to Suna through the second entrance. It was really well done. To an unsuspecting eye the entrance looked like a part of the wall of the cellar. Only someone who expected to find a door there saw it. And even then it was hard to see the door. "Very good." Gaara muttered and went to his room.

Temari, Kankuro and Baki had meanwhile talked about the talk they had had with the rescued women. Kankuro commented it at first. "Do you believe that this was coincidence?" he wanted to know of the two others. (Author whistles and walks away. "It wasn't me!" – Authors Note) Temari shook her head. "It is strange but who would have the knowledge to set up such a plan?" she asked rhetorically. Baki also shook his head. "We can assume that we were not fooled. Meaning that these women meant it when they said, we should try to open up to Gaara." Baki concluded. Kankuro and Temari nodded in response. "The problem is, how do we tell a psychotic killer that we want to be there for him. That we care for him?" Baki asked.

"Probably by telling him?" Gaara asked from the door. Baki, Kankuro and Temari looked at him with shock written on their faces. "Gaara?!" was all they could choke out. "Indeed. And I do not care about what you feel for me. Just don't get in my way. Or else you will die." Gaara said in a perfected monotonous voice. Putting the other members of his team on the edge. Baki and Kankuro resigned first. "Yes." they both said. Temari looked her brother in the eyes. Summoning all her resolve and willpower she spoke again. "Whatever you do please keep in mind that you will always be my little baby brother. I will never hate you." she said and looked away. Gaara nodded. "Well. I have things to do." he said and vanished.

In the Dungeons Gaara watched as a Vampire was busy brewing a potion. "What is this potion for?" he wanted to know. "Oh. Keeper-sama. This potion is a strengthening potion. It should double the energy, Chakra reserves, Ki reserves, Rei reserves, stamina and the magic. It has a side effect. It causes the drinker unbearable pain." the Vampire explains. "Why do you brew it?" Gaara wanted to know. Maybe there was a hint of curiosity in his voice. But it was not really traceable. "Why? Of course it is meant for you. You are the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku. The weakest of the tailed beasts. How would you like it if he was the strongest of the beasts?" the Vampire answered. Gaara pondered this for a while. "But what happens if Shukaku breaks the seal?" he wanted to know. "Oh. This is a minor problem. I can fix the seal so that you have full control of the demon. And that he can't influence you." the Vampire stated. Gaara looked at his minion. "How do you know such things?" he asked a bit curious. "Well, I am a Vampire. I am over 150 years old. I am a Telepath and I copied a big part of my knowledge of seals from the Yondaime Hokage. I even went further and searched other masters of Seals and copied their knowledge. Then I began combining the Seals and created my own seals." the Vampire told Gaara. "Very interesting. Can you read my mind?" he wanted to know. "No. Because if I would try to enter there, Shukaku would try to devour my mind. And I am nowhere near strong enough to fight one of the tailed beasts in a psychic battle." the Vampire replied. Gaara nodded. "Are there psychics out there, who are strong enough to enter my mind and fight against Shukaku and win this encounter?" Gaara furthered his question. "Well, it is not likely. Some of the elders are strong enough. But you should have really bad luck to stumble upon one of them. The most of them are dead or sleep hidden in dark caverns. And almost every elder is insane from old age or hatred." the Vampire told Gaara. He nodded. "I want to learn how to block my mind." he ordered. The Vampire nodded satisfied. "Of course, Keeper-sama." he said. "When I am done with the 9 portions of the potion I will teach you how to block your mind from others." he added and went to brew the potion again.

Gaara left and strolled through the dungeon. He looked in the Workshop where some Trolls were busy building a trap. Then he used Shunshin no Jutsu to teleport himself to the Dungeon-Heart. There he took his map out and read the news. "New Rooms. Torture Chamber, Prison, Workshop, Graveyard, Bridge, Guard Post, Barracks, Temple and the Scavenger Room." Gaara read. "Horniculus." he said. The Reaper appeared in red flames. "Can you tell me the purpose of the Scavenger Room, the Guard Post, the Barracks, the Temple and the bridges?" Gaara said cold and monotone. "Of course, Boss. The Scavenger Room is used to lure creatures of an enemy Keeper to your side. As long as there are no enemy Keepers, the room is pretty useless." Horny began explaining. "You need the bridge to cross underground lava streams. You can tell creatures to sit in the Guard Post and watch out for enemies. It is a good idea to place Guard Post at entrances to your Dungeon. And at borders where you suspect enemies to appear." Horny continued. "Good. How do I use the Barracks and what is the Temple for?" Gaara wanted to know. Horny nodded. "The Temple of the Dark Gods is a place where your minions can pray to the Dark Gods. It keeps them happy. And makes them more eager to obey you." the Reaper told his master. Gaara nodded. "And in the Barracks you can form squads of creatures. They become a bit more effective if you do so." was Hornys explanation of the last room. "Very well. Can I have a bigger map?" Gaara wanted to know. "Just concentrate on the size of the map. It will shift automatically to the wanted size." the Reaper told his Boss.

Gaara looked at the map and enlarged it ten times. The parchment was now roughly 2,50 metres squared. He looked at the big map of his domain. "There are underground rock formations around the Dungeon. Can the Imps dig through this?" he wanted to know. Horny shook his head. "No. The rock formations you see on this map are too solid to dig through. And if you could dig through it becomes very likely that a part of your Dungeon collapses. And a quite big part of your Dungeon would be useless. Not to mention the needless losses of minions, rooms and space." the Reaper explained. Gaara nodded affirmative. "Well. These rock walls around this part of my Dungeon remind me of something. But I can't figure it out what it is." Gaara told no one in particular with a frown. Horny grinned a bit. "The rock walls around this part of your Dungeon are the roots of the rocks around Suna. Here is the entry to your house, here the Kazekage Tower and so on." the Reaper told him with a bit mirth in his voice. Gaara nodded in understanding. "How deep under Suna are we?" he wanted to know. "The Dungeon is about 200 metres under Suna. We have found some wells and have access to the complete water supply of Suna. At your command we can poison the entire village." Horny told Gaara, grinning like a psychotic, homicidal, maniacal Cheshire cat. Gaara grinned too. "Not yet. Maybe never. But time will tell. After all some of Sunas inhabitants could be useful for filling up my army." Gaara responded sounding a bit excited. Horny nodded. "A good plan. And then you can begin to conquer the rest of the world. And we will wreak so much havoc!" the Horny exclaimed excited. "We can burn down this world. We can paint it red and black. The world will be so beautiful!" the Reaper practically yelled. Gaara was pleased. "Everyone will know of my existence." he said. "Indeed." the Reaper agreed.

Gaara took some deep breaths. The excitement was making Shukaku restless.

Suddenly the Vampire appeared in red flames. Horny grinned at him. "Hey, Orlock, what's up?" he wanted to know. He still was in his fantasy of a burning world. It was way to long since he had seen so much destruction. "I came here to say that I am ready to redo the seal of Shukaku on our master. The potion will be complete in 30 days." the Vampire said. Gaara was interested. "I will no longer hear mother?" he wanted to know. "Indeed. Shukaku will be forced to no longer bother you. And I will destroy the insane Monk in the process." the Vampire, Orlock, answered. "I thought Shukaku was the monk?" Gaara mentioned quite a bit surprised. Orlock shook his head. "No. The monk Shukaku tried to forcibly seal the demoness of the desert and the wind into himself. He wanted to become stronger. But it didn't work. He got all knowledge and power of the demoness and a part of her character. The real Shukaku feared for her safety and sanity and hid herself in the psyche of the monk. Leaving the now insane monk in control of her power." Orlock told Gaara and Horny. "Shukaku is a woman?" Gaara asked quite a bit awed. "Yes. She was the Queen of the Deserts and the Mistress of the Winds. You will be able to contact her without problems. Just think of contacting her and you can speak to her." the Vampire told Gaara. He nodded. Finally he no longer had to fear sleeping. He grinned. "Let's silence the monk." Gaara said excited. Orlock nodded.

Gaara watched as the Vampire began to draw a massive amount of occult symbols on the floor. Some of them outright blasphemic. Some of them were painful to look at. They were

ridiculing the sense of geometry. A rectangular triangle with 5 90° angles. And other things. Gaara looked at the highly concentrated Vampire. Soon he would no longer have to fear sleep. Mother would no longer bother him.

Finally Orlock was done. "Step in the middle of the circle." he ordered Gaara and Gaara did as he was told. "This ceremony will take some time." he warned. Gaara nodded. After seeing this the Vampire started the ritual.

Two hours later he was nearing the point of the extraction of the monk. Then he noticed something odd. Two more spirits were bond to this boy. Both were full of hatred. The male with hatred for the boy and the female had hatred for the rest of the village they were under. 'These idiots. By doing this they made sure Gaara would become insane. Whoever made the ritual of sealing Shukaku was either the biggest idiot in the entire universe or he tried exactly this.' Orlock thought and concentrated harder. Suddenly a pale figure flew from the boy. A God of Death appeared and devoured the soul. "I was so close to freedom and power!" the monk shouted full of hate as he was devoured. The next spirit was also male. "Never forget that every human hates you, nephew. Even your mother. She urged the demon sealed in you to urge you to kill every living being." Yashamaru said full of hatred. The last spirit came from the boy. It was his mother. "Mother." Gaara said. The spirit floated in the air. "You have become strong. Strong enough to kill those who killed me to create you. Let them feel your life. Take theirs. Kill the old hag Chiyo and your father." Karura told her son. "Be my legacy. Let them feel my hatred. I will always be with you. Helping you to kill them. Protecting you so that you can continue killing. Kill until there is no one left to threaten you. And never forget. Love only thyself. Fight only for thyself. You can trust only yourself. Only your opinion matters. You are alone. Kill those similar to you. Feel alive, my son." Karura told Gaara. And Gaaras sanity broke further. He felt justified. Everything was clear now. Only he mattered. Only he was worthy. All others must die. "I appreciate that you will do this for me." Karura said and faded into the sand of Gaaras gourd. Orlock was more than surprised. This had gone well. And in the same time it was a disaster. Before the three spirits had been taken from his mind he was a self-questioning homicidal, narcissistic, psychotic maniac. Now he was no longer self-questioning. Meaning that no one would be safe around him if he decided to go on a killing spree. 'Why had this to end so. Not only is Karura now in the sand. Well better, than still in the boys mind. But she had to tell him that he was right. That killing EVERYBODY is correct. Damn you, Kazekage, Chiyo, Yashamaru and Karura. This is all your fault!' the Vampire screamed in his mind.

After the first part of the ritual, the exorcism of the spirits, the second part came. The rescue of Shukaku. It was time that the Queen of the Deserts was freed of her fear and came back. The Vampire began chanting in a demonic tongue. Suddenly Gaaras whole body twitched uncontrollably. When he opened his eyes, they were black, with a golden 4 pointed star and 4 golden dots.

Orlock went into the circle. "Welcome back, Shukaku. Your time of imprisonment in the insane monk is over." he greeted the demoness. Shukaku blinked. "I am ridden of this annoying man?" she wanted to know. "Indeed. A Shinigami devoured him. But there is a new problem. Your jailer was driven into insanity by a couple of people. Try to bring him to see reason. And try to bring him to consider others. In his current state he is a threat even to the ones working for him. Please try to let him see that not everyone is a threat to him." Orlock pleaded. He feared for his life. If Gaara decided to kill them then there was nothing that could stop him. And Orlock was quite fond of his life. And he didn't want to meet his end because Gaara felt like killing him. "What do I get from this deal?" Shukaku wanted to know. "You will be free, once he dies. Your souls will part ways. He will go into afterlife and you will be free to roam the earth. That brings me to a question. I am making a potion, doubling the power of the one taking it. How much of it can he take without killing him?" Orlock asked curious. "9 Portions. When I reach my tenth tail then he must stop or the amount of Chakra we both possess would kill us. That is also the reason why there are no eleven and further tailed beasts. More power kills them from the inside. On a side note. The mightiest holy beings can also only hold the amount of power equalling ten tails. More kills them." Shukaku answered Orlock. He nodded. "Very well. I will consider this." he answered. "Now I will seal you. Be aware that the boy can awake you to let you fight." Orlock said. Shukaku nodded. "Proceed, vampire." Shukaku said and went silent.

Orlock wasted no time. He began to draw a new seal on Gaaras shoulders. Two intertwined pentagrams surrounded by warding symbols. The last symbol drawn around the seal was a broken circle. After activating the seal Gaara opened his eyes. "Mother has spoken to me. I am right. We have people to kill." Gaara said grinning manic. "Horniculus. I want you to kill the Daimyo of Kaze no Kuni. It is not acceptable that he ruins Suna. I will need the Ninjas of Suna in a big number." he told the Reaper. "Why do you need many Ninja?" Horny wanted to know. "Why? It should be clear. As long as there are enemy Shinobi nations there is a possible thread to my Dungeon-Heart. These must be eliminated or conquered. Until there us no more resistance against my reign I am not safe." Gaara reasoned. Horny nodded. If an enemy managed to destroy the Dungeon-Heart Gaara would die. What meant that every enemy had to die or had to be brought on their side. "Very well Master, I will kill this man." he said. Gaara pondered a bit. "Use a disguise. The best would be to appear as a Nukenin. Exactly. Disguise yourself as Zabuza Momochi. Behead the Daimyo and then return here. Try to not kill or cripple eventual opponents. Just knock them out. I will need as many strong persons as possible." Gaara ordered. Horny nodded and left the Dungeon.

Then he looked at Orlock. "I know that you are very powerful. Not as powerful as Horniculus, but still. You are far more powerful then all my other minions." Gaara began. Orlock grinned. "Your minions found me while digging underground. I decided to join your army. If you need my help you can call me. But I must warn you. Sunlight kills me. I can come to the overground from Dusk till Dawn." Orlock answered. Gaara nodded. "Is it possible that there are other possible minions around the area?" he wanted to know. Orlock nodded. "Yes. But the other thing can also happen. That you encounter a troop of heroes, out to destroy your Dungeon-Heart. The cave I was in was my prison. Another immortal trapped me there ten years ago. And then he destroyed the only entrance. And over the years the cave became my place. I couldn't leave it. But I could work on my theories." Orlock told Gaara. "And why did you not die?" he wanted to know. "I would have starved. But I know a healing spell that allows me to regenerate my energy. Before you ask. I didn't teleport out of there because I didn't know how deep underground I was nor which time of the day it was. Had I teleported into the sunlight it would have burned me in seconds. And I am quite fond of my life." the Vampire told Gaara. He nodded.

After a while of silence he looked at his minion again. "How much stronger will the potion make me?" he wanted to know. "Your power will reach 512 times your current power. After you drank all 9 portions of the potion Shukaku will be a ten tail. Your reservoirs will also increase. And you should learn to do magic. You will have vast amounts of power. But you will have to learn to control and wield it." Orlock said. "And have no misconceptions. It will take you years to completely be able to use all of Shukakus power for you. And it will also take years to learn how to use all the magic properly. But you have time." the Vampire said. Gaara nodded. "Then I will begin training now." he said determined. Nothing should be able to stop him. "Oh and I almost forgot to tell you something. The amount of pain the potion will cause you will surely let you pass out. And the time you will be passed out will only increase from portion to portion. I think in the end you will be passed out approximately 225 hours." Orlock told Gaara. Gaara gaped. "Over 9 days?" he wanted to know. Orlock nodded. "I need a secure area." Gaara answered. Orlock grinned. "Your underground domain is already under construction. Expect vast luxuries." Orlock told Gaara. He nodded. "Has the Reaper already informed you of one of your main duties?" Orlock wanted to know. Gaara shook his head. "What is it?" he asked. "You have to create a Harem of girls. Ten girls to be correct." Orlock told his Boss. Gaara only blinked.

-

End chapter 1.

Authors Notes: Gaara has his Dungeon and he knows that he must create a Harem. So it is obviously a Gaara Harem story. You can wish for girls in the Harem. I am quite sure of 6 girls I will bring into the Harem. I ponder to make the story a Crossover with Ranma ½ and / or Sailor Moon in later chapters. Maybe even another story. Time will tell. One thing is set. In two or three chapters Kankuro will find technology from Command & Conquer Tiberian Dawn, Tiberian Sun, Red Alert 1 and Red Alert 2. And tech from the Add-ons to these games. On my profile you can find a Poll with Units Kankuro can use as main puppets.

It will be an evil Gaara story, so don't get your hopes too high that Naruto will be able to change Gaaras point of view.

Gaara will not immediately become unstoppable powerful. The potion increases his reservoirs. Not the amount of power he can use before his strength is overused and he passes out. Also, due to his mother possessing the sand he carries around, his defence gets a bit better.

This story is obviously AU.

Temari, Kankuro and Baki will support Gaara. They care for him even if they fear him (Baki and Temari) or fear him and hate him because of this (Kankuro). You may guess how they will support him.

If you find typos, point them out, so I can correct them. And please note that I may sometimes use American and British English in one sentence. Don't get too confused about this. I try to stick with one language but it may happen.

The story is uncensored. You will find it only on fanfiction(dot)net. If you want to write an Omake to this story feel free to do so. If you want I will publish it for you and give credit to you.

This story is not Beta read. I simply don't have a Beta reader.

Last but surely not least.

I thank the following bands for inspiring and writing motivating music. Atrocity, Dimmu Borgir, Laibach, Rammstein, Eisregen, Helloween, Motörhead, Samsas Traum, Goethes Erben, Darkthrone, Slayer and Iron Maiden.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara and the Horned Reaper Gaara and the Horned Reaper

A Naruto Fanfiction

Authors Notes: Chapter 2 of my story. In the Review there was the question if I would let Gaara change Naruto. In one word. No. Naruto will be a good person, trying to save everyone and fighting for freedom and the good side. He will have a Harem of girls following him and helping him. Over the time I wrote this chapter, I changed my opinions about Narutos fate around 20 times. He went from becoming an ally of Gaara to Temaris boytoy to possible ally, from there to dead boy walking from there to possible villain and from there to hero. Naruto will be the Hero, but well, if you know Dungeon Keeper you know what happens to heroes there.

On another note. It makes me happy to see that this story has actually some readers who like it. I hope this story is different from the most other Naruto stories out there. But until now I haven't found another story being either a Command & Conquer or a Dungeon Keeper Crossover. At the moment I'm thinking about adding Sailor Moon and/or Ranma ½ to the story. Maybe I even make it a Mega-Crossover later on.

And I have changed the whole plan for the puppets. Originally Kankuro should find 10 Units and use them as puppets. Kankuro will now find a hidden base of NOD. A base built with NOD, GDI, Alliance, Soviet and Yuri technology. He will have full bases available. But for his purposes he carries 15 units around. 10 Infantry and 5 Tanks. But he can call for Back-up. But it will take time before back-up arrives. Right now he can only control 3 Infantry or one Tank. Please take the Poll in my profile. Using a Unit like a puppet exhausts him very fast. The Units can act independent. Only driven by a command.

I write a brief history of the timeline of this world. So that you have an idea what happened when.

Around 11000 years before the story starts Atlantis ascended. It's downfall was brought by the evil Dungeon Keepers and the Bijus. Atlantis was destroyed around 9000 years before the story. The Biju left the realm of the humans after this.

Roughly 1100 years before the story the Soviet Union under Stalin started it's invasion of Europe. (C&C Red Alert 1 Timeline.) The Invasion was stopped. 30 years later the second Invasion was attempted. This time worldwide and under the leadership of Alexander Romanov, Yuri and General Vladimir. One year after this there was the war against Yuri and his psycho troops. (C&C Red Alert 2 and Yuris Revenge Timeline)

20 Years later the first Tiberium meteor hit the Earth. The data for most of the technologies of the Alliance – Soviet war got lost. Or so they thought. Traitors stole the technology. Either way, soon after the discovery of the Tiberium the war between the Brotherhood of NOD and the GDI began. (Tiberian Dawn Timeline) Kane was defeated and his temple in Yugoslavia was destroyed. Or so they believed. But Kane survived and the Brotherhood wasn't finished of for good.

An attempt of the GDI to destroy the Brotherhood with the use of traitors failed. Kane returned from hiding. (Tiberian Sun Timeline) The Brotherhood became finished for good this time. (Here I diverge from the C&C Timeline.) With the help of the Tiberian Mutants the terrareforming began. This was finished roughly 700 years before the Naruto timeline.

After this all governments agreed on stopping using machines for war. The use of warmachines became a crime. Soon after no one had any warmachines left, at least this was believed by the people, and the training of highly specialized Elite Fighters began. They were the prototype of modern Shinobi. The first real modern Shinobi emerged around 200 years ago. The man was a descendant of the Tiberian Mutants. He was also referred to as "The Sage of the Six Paths".

The Biju returned around 150 years ago. They destroyed wide areas and made the people lose more technologies. Some of them got captured and some of them not. 100 years ago the first Hidden Villages were founded. Iwagakure being the first.

I know it's quite a lot information but I had to use some artistic freedom. For example the story with Red Alert 1 and 2. Red Alert 1 is a prequel to Tiberian Dawn. Red Alert 2 is not. But it is the sequel to R A 1. Makes an author happy, doesn't it? At least if you want to fit R A 2 into a story with Tiberian Dawn and Tiberian Sun. But I think I managed it. I did not add Tiberian Wars because I haven't played it yet. But I think it will be better than Tiberian Sun. Ok this is no big deal. Tiberian Sun was by far no great moment in the C&C history.

Now on to chapter 2

-

Chapter 2: "Plans and Talks"

-

Gaara stood next to his Dungeon-Heart and waited for Hornys return. He wondered why he had to create a Harem of girls. And for what this was good. But Horny would tell him when he returned.

Two hours later Horny returned. Still in his disguise. Gaara looked at him. "You do not look like Zabuza Momochi." he stated.

Horny grinned sheepishly. "I had no picture of this man. So I decided to look like another high class Nukenin." Horny explained. Gaara nodded. "Well, Hidan will soon find out that his bounty has increased by quite a bit." Horny added.

"The mission was a success then." Gaara stated.

"Of course. When you want me to kill someone this person is dead. This persons is just not buried yet." Horny answered cocky, proudly and absolutely truthfully.

Gaara looked his Demon in the eyes. "Why did you not tell me that I have to create a Harem of 10 girls? What is the purpose of such a collection of girls?" Gaara wanted to know.

Horny looked at him a bit uneasy. "Well. It shall underline your position as the Alpha of the Dungeon. The more girls, the more power. And of course a Harem makes sure that you can get some." Horny explained.

"Get what?" Gaara countered.

"Some love and fun?" the Reaper answered. "Nookie, snogging or however you call it." he added.

Gaara looked at the Demon questioningly. "This is pointless. I don't need love. I love myself that is all love I need. And killing is my fun, my job and my purpose in life."

The Reaper looked at Gaara. "Well. Then there is the thing that a Keeper should produce a heir for his Reich." he told Gaara slowly.

"Produce how?" Gaara replied in his monotone voice.

Horny dreaded what was about to happen. "OK. What do you know about human biology?" he began.

Gaara pondered shortly. "Humans die through blood loss, high pressure to vital parts. Anything else does not really concern me." Gaara answered after a minute of silence.

Horny was almost shaking with fear now. 'Please don't let this happen. Anything but this. I would prefer an attack by an Avatar with an army of knights.' he thought desperately.

Horny sighed. "Do you know anything about sexuality?" he asked. For a short moment he held hope.

Gaara destroyed this hope with one word. "No."

Horny was on the verge of tears now. 'Whom did I kill to deserve this?' he thought and looked at the ceiling.

After a short while he looked at Gaara again. "It seems that I have to give you 'The Talk'." he began.

"Which talk?" Gaara inquired.

Horny sighed. "The talk about sex and anything related to this." he said bluntly.

Gaara was a bit surprised. "Why?" he wanted to know. Horny looked at him a bit surprised.

"Well. You will have a Harem of girls. And some of them may want to have sex with you. Maybe even all of them. And then it is better if you know what awaits you. Because one of the things that come near to righteous female fury in danger is the anger of a woman that wants to get some nookie and is not able to get any because someone denies it." Horny explained.

"I don't care. My shield of sand holds them away. And if they are more forceful I will kill them." Gaara answered uncaring as ever.

Horny sighed. "I know. But you can't kill them just because they want to show you some affection or want to get some affection from you." he tried to explain. Mentally he was cursing the Keeper who had written some of these rules. Everything had been easier before the Harem rule. Damn this sex-crazed maniac. And Gaara was unique. He didn't care for affection. It was quite likely that he would kill his Harem just because they were annoying him. This was giving the Reaper a big migraine.

Gaara looked surprised at the Demon. "Of course I can kill them. Nothing can stop me from killing them." he answered.

Horny wanted to yell in frustration. Then he tried to think of another way to get Gaara to understand. "Well. The Harem is part of your Dungeon army. And If you kill minions from your army for being loyal to you the others will leave you very quickly. They don't want to serve a commander who kills them just for being there." he explained.

Gaara pondered this. Minions leaving him equaled him and his army getting weaker. Therefore he had to take steps to ensure that his minions stayed with him. He didn't like this one bit but it was a necessary evil. And it seemed that not randomly killing his minions was part of this. "I concede." Gaara told the Reaper.

Horny was relieved. And in the same moment he hated his life. 'Why can't there be a Dark Mistress nearby when you need one?' he thought. If one of them had been nearby he would have dumped 'The Talk' on her. But Fate didn't smile upon him today.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he gave Gaara 'The Talk'. Gaara listened without a single discernable emotion. After some minutes Horny finished. The Demon felt exhausted. He would have to drown all these memories in some alcohol. Giving someone 'The Talk' was annoying and a bit embarrassing.

Gaara looked as cold as ever. "I understand. Time will tell if it is necessary to act on this knowledge." he stated. Horny nodded in response.

Then he remembered something. "Have you talked to Shukaku yet? I'm quite sure that she wants to have a word or two with you." Horny told Gaara.

He nodded curtly. "I will talk to her." he answered. "Do I have a room here where I can rest?" he wanted to know.

"Of course. You have many very comfortable rooms down here. A big bath. A cinema. A sleeping room. And many others." Horny listed.

Gaara was a bit awed. "This is all for me? Why?" he wanted to know.

"Because you are the Lord of this Dungeon. You need proper rooms to show your dominance, power and wealth." Horny explained. "Oh another thing. Orlock wants to run a test on you and your siblings for genetic abnormalities. Be it either diseases or a Kekkei Genkai." Horny explained.

Gaara nodded in understanding. "What do you need?" he wanted to know.

"A bit of your blood would do best." came Hornys reply.

Gaara looked the demon in the eyes. "My armor of Sand makes it impossible to get a bloodsample from me." he answered.

"No. Actually it only makes it very tough. We will have to slow down the sand so that I can retrieve a sample. Do you trust me enough so that I can proceed?" Horny asked slowly.

Gaara sat there and thought about this. "Are there any other possibilities?" he wanted to know.

Horny pondered this question. "I'll have to ask Orlock." he said and teleported away.

Some minutes later he returned. Gaara stood again and was waiting. "Well there is another way. Some of your hair would do as well. Getting bloodsamples from your siblings shouldn't be so hard." the Reaper told Gaara upon returning.

Gaara nodded. "Well." he said confirming. The he took a Kunai from his utility pouch and cut of some hair. Not much just enough for the Vampires tests. "You can go to the house immediately. Kankuro and Temari should be sleeping by now." Gaara told the Demon.

Horny nodded. "I will show you your residence and then I will get the samples." Horny said.

Gaara nodded. "Acceptable." he answered.

Horny gave Gaara a tour through his private rooms. Gaara was impressed. The rooms were huge. The Master bedroom which was for him alone was 15 x 15 meters. The bath had was 225 x 225 meters. And the other rooms were in similar dimensions to the master bedroom. A cinema with room enough for 1000 people. A ballroom. A sauna. A private treasure room. A private library. A computer room with very advanced PCs. A private weapons chamber. Some kitchens, guest rooms and some more rooms. Gaara was quite impressed. This underground compound of his practically screamed "Wealth, Influence and Power!" Quite pleasant for him.

After the tour he sat on his emperor-size bed and prepared for going to sleep. He didn't know what to expect from the Tanuki demoness. 12 years long he had heard the screams, whispers and speeches of the insane monk Shukaku. Who had a surprisingly female sounding voice. He was still weary of the idea of sleep as he wasn't totally sure if Shukaku wouldn't still break out if he went to sleep. He would have to hope.

While making himself comfortable on the bed Gaara found out that he didn't know how to sleep. He had meditated to avoid sleeping or had spent the night awake. But after a while he decided to let nature take it's course. He let the gourd dissolve and laid on the bed. After some minutes with closed eyes he felt a sense of peace washing over him and he drifted into sleep.

Gaara opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a desert. Red light shone from a red sun. Hills of red sand where there as far as the eye reached. And blood. A river of blood streamed through this desert. Curious he followed the river. This dream reminded him of the one where he saw his mother dissolving into sand. He wondered what he would see now. Maybe a burning world, destroyed by him.

After what felt like ten minutes he reached a cave in the desert. Massive bars sealed the entrance. A giant lock kept them closed. He stepped closer. Behind the bars towered a massive and bulky shadow. "You are the pup I am sealed in?" the shadow asked.

"Yes." Gaara answered coldly. The voice of the shadow sounded almost like the voice of the monk but the insane undertone was not there.

"It seems so. Do you have any questions?" the shadow wanted to know.

"I just wonder why you insisted on seeing me. As far as I am concerned we don't have anything to discuss." Gaara replied.

Shukaku stepped to the bars. "You know I wanted to personally see what you are like. I'm sure that you recognize this as your mind." the demon said. Gaara nodded. "Well your mind tells much about you. A desert. Bare of ANY life. And the only thing that is not sand is a river of blood." Shukaku continued.

Gaara nodded again. "And what does it tell?" he drawled uninterested.

Shukaku seemed quite a bit annoyed. "It tells that you are an uncaring, cruel person. It tells that you are alone and let no one reach you." the demon answered.

"And that means?" Gaara answered clearly uninterested.

"This means that you are living by the wrong priorities! Look around! Here should not be a red, lifeless desert with a river of blood. Here should be a place for other persons. But you have no one in your heart!" the demon growled.

"And?" Gaara retorted unimpressed. "I don't need anyone in my heart. I love only myself. This is all love I need. Anyone else will sooner or later betray me." he added.

Shukaku sighed. "Well. What about your siblings and your Sensei?" she wanted to know. "They told you they care for you." she added.

"They just want me to lower my defenses around them so that they can kill me." Gaara answered.

Shukaku stepped a bit back. "You really believe this. I tell you something. Even we animal demons don't fight against our kin."

Gaara was not impressed. "Humans have no such problems. One of the most dangerous Nukenin in this world has murdered his entire clan to test his power. My father sends assassins after me." he answered. Shukaku growled.

"You don't care about anything I tell you. For you only your opinion matters." she growled.

Gaara nodded. "Only I count. Only my opinion matters. Everyone else can die." he answered.

Shukaku sighed again. "Pup. Do you have an idea what the river here symbolizes?" she wanted to know.

Gaara shook his head. "This river represents all your innocent victims. All the persons you killed for your fun and not because you were attacked or had an order." she explained.

Gaara nodded. "And this means?" he wanted to know.

"This river should not be here. It shows that you kill without hesitation or mercy or reason." the demon explained. Gaara shrugged. "Pup. I don't have anything against killing enemies. Don't mistake me for a nice person. However I do have something against killing innocents just to sate your lust for blood!" the demoness growled.

Gaara smirked cruelly. "You can't do anything about it." he stated.

Shukaku nodded her head. "Yes. I can't stop you. But I can withhold my Chakra when you need it. Without my Chakra supplying your attacks you will run low on Chakra pretty fast." the Demoness answered. "And because the seal doesn't merge me with you, I don't die with you. I regain freedom when you die." the demoness stated smugly. 'Let's see what you answer to this!' she thought grinning. Gaara growled. The demoness was blackmailing him. Something he did not like and he could do nothing about this.

After some minutes he grudgingly admitted defeat. "I concede. I will not kill persons just because they cross my way. But I will kill them if they do or say something I don't like." he growled.

Shukaku nodded. "I can live with these terms." the demoness answered. "Your Harem is another thing. I will not tolerate it if you treat the girls poorly because you feel like letting them suffer for your fun." she stated firmly.

"Acceptable." Gaara answered.

After a while of silence he found one last question. "Do you have a human form?" he asked the Tanuki demoness.

"I have." Shukaku answered. The demoness was shrinking until she was as big as a human. Then her shape shifted. Then she stepped into the light.

Gaara was quite a bit surprised. The woman looked a bit like a mixture of him and Temari. Her hair was similar to his but a golden blond. Her eyes were black with a golden iris and a black four pointed star and four black dots. She had black rings around her eyes just like he himself. Her face was a bit pale. She was dressed in red battle gear. Epaulettes with spikes, gloves with spikes, a giant battle fan. She had two swords and a battleaxe. Her feet were in heavy combat boots. And a raccoon tail was swinging behind her. "You are a warrior." Gaara stated.

The woman nodded. "Yes. Some of us demons are warriors. Some of us not. Gobi is one of the peaceful ones. Others love war. Mostly Hachibi, Kyuubi, Nibi and me. Sanbi is a bit dumb and doesn't like fighting. Yonbi prefers assassination with toxins. Otherwise he likes peace. Nanabi relies on wits and stealth. And Rokubi attacks on long ranges. All demons fight if they have to. But Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi and Nanabi prefer peace and they don't prolong their battles. Nibi, Hachibi, Kyuubi and me are the ones who love a good fight." the demoness explained.

"Which of the other demons will I encounter?" Gaara wanted to know.

Shukaku thought about this. "Maybe all. At least Kyuubi, Nibi and Sanbi. These three are somewhere out there." she answered in all honesty. "Which brings me to another question. Do you really plan on using this potion?" Shukaku wanted to know.

Gaara nodded. "Then you will have to defeat either Kyuubi or his Jinchuuriki. If you manage this, I and by extension you become rulers of the animal demons." Shukaku explained.

"Will Kyuubis container be strong?" he wanted to know.

Shukaku shrugged. "Maybe. If he has an agreement with his jailer. If not his jailer will be quite weak. And the Kyuubi helps him only if he is in danger of dying or greatly angered." the demoness told him.

Gaara nodded slowly. "Whoever is the jailer of Kyuubi no Kitsune shall die." he stated.

Shukaku smirked at this. 'Throne of hell, I am coming.' she thought with glee.

Then she looked Gaara in the eyes. "What would you say about a mind link?" she wanted to know.

"What is the purpose of this link?" he wanted to know.

"Well, if I form this link I can talk to you and you don't need to meditate or sleep for this." she explained.

"Can I shut the link down?" Gaara vividly remembered the continued rambling, screeching and urging of the insane monk. He didn't want to relive this experience.

"Of course can you shut the link down." Shukaku answered.

"Then I accept." Gaara replied. The demoness nodded and a beam of yellow Chakra engulfed Gaara.

Then he heard the demoness in his head. "'It worked. Can you hear me?'"

Gaara nodded. "'I hear you.'" he answered mentally.

Shukaku grinned. "Well. There is nothing more to tell. I think you can wake up now." Shukaku told Gaara.

He nodded and left his mindscape.

When he woke up he saw a smugly grinning Reaper Demon standing next to his bed. "Good morning. I have good news, master." the Demon greeted him.

Gaara nodded sleepily. He yawned and looked at the demon. "What are the news?" he wanted to know.

Horny grinned even wider. "You and your siblings have a dormant Kekkei Genkai. It shouldn't be so hard to awaken it." the Reaper announced.

Gaara nodded. "Do you know what it will bring us?" he wanted to know.

Horny nodded. "It is the Kekkei Genkai of your Sandaime Kazekage." he stated.

Gaara stared at the demon. "How is this possible?" he wanted to know. Surprise showing itself on his face.

"Well you don't know it but your fathers father was the Sandaime. It took me quite some time to puzzle this together." the Reaper told Gaara.

"Unbelievable." Gaara stated.

Horny nodded. "Yondaime made quite an effort to hide exactly this fact." he answered. Gaara nodded shortly.

Then he thought of something. "Can the Kekkei Genkai be awakened?" he inquired.

Horny grinned. "Of course. Just a little breaking of natures laws and some human sacrifices and you can awaken the ability." the Reaper answered grinning. "It would be the best if we tested the ritual at first with your siblings. If they survive we can use the ritual on you. I will need 15 sacrifices. Humans. Animals won't work." the Reaper added.

Gaara nodded. "Very well, we will do it this way. Does any human work for this ritual?" Gaara wanted to know.

"Of course. It is the humans soul that is sacrificed for unlocking any special abilities." Horny explained.

Gaara nodded. "Very well. As soon as I have the chance I will call you to take 15 persons with you." Gaara stated. "Now I will see what my siblings do." he added and vanished in a red cloud.

Meanwhile in the Kazekages house. Temari and Kankuro were discussing Gaaras summon. "I tell you, this is no normal summon." Kankuro insisted. "No summon refers to the summoner as 'Master.' As Boss, Chef or something like this yes, but not Master. And you certainly do not tell your summon to go back to it's previous duties." he added.

Temari pondered this. "Ok, but what was it then? A minion?" she answered while trying to cook.

"Maybe. But this brings us to the question how can Gaara get minions? He kills anyone annoying him, useless to him and so on. Not somebody minions would want to work for." Kankuro replied.

Temari nodded. "But maybe he has changed a bit? Maybe he doesn't kill randomly any longer." she said with a bit hope in her voice.

Kankuro snorted. "I would rather believe that Shukaku is a woman than think that Gaara stopped the random killings." Kankuro answered darkly.

"You fear for your life." Temari stated.

Kankuro gulped. "Not only for my but for your life also. I think, if Gaara is ever given a reason he will level Suna to the ground." he said even darker.

Temari nodded sadly. "Yes. And no one would be able to stop him. We are in a desert. Nothing here can protect us from Gaara if he decides that he doesn't need Suna any longer." she replied.

Both siblings were now getting depressed. But this happened rather often. Gaara was often a reason for both of them to get depressed. He was their brother, but he didn't think so. He would not protect them if they were in danger. He might kill their opponents, but it was not to sure that they were still alive when their opponents had died. To him they were disposable pawns.

Gaara had heard his siblings talk. 'So, they think I will kill the entire village if I find a reason to do so. Well it is not impossible.' he thought a bit amused. 'But I have more important matters at hand.' he continued. Then he stepped into the kitchen, startling his siblings.

Kankuro noticed some things about Gaara. "Have you slept?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes." came Gaaras bored answer.

"But why did the Shukaku not break out?" Kankuro asked fearful and curious.

Temari leaned against the sink breathing heavily. First of all, Gaara sneaked in the kitchen and then he said he had slept. Maybe he even had heard them talk?

Gaara looked at Kankuro. "One of my minions was able to fix the seal of Shukaku. He also banned the spirits of Yashamaru, the monk Shukaku and mother from my mind." he explained.

Kankuro fell from his chair. "No way. This summon of yours..." he began.

"Is a minion. I have many minions. If you tell one person about this I raze the town to the ground." Gaara threatened.

Kankuro and Temari nodded. "We won't say a word." both promised hastily.

Gaara nodded. "I have been told something important. Do you know that the Sandaime Kazekage was our grandfather?" he asked his siblings.

Kankuros mouth fell to the ground and Temari stared at Gaara. "Really?" she asked slowly.

Gaara nodded. "His Kekkei Genkai sleeps in us." he added. Both siblings couldn't take it. They fainted. Gaara took some water and poured it over his siblings.

They jumped as the hot water came in contact with their faces. Thankfully it wasn't warm enough to burn them. Kankuro gaped at Gaara. "We have the Magnetism Kekkei Genkai of Sandaime?" he wanted to know.

"Dormant, but yes." Gaara answered.

"Can it be awakened?" Temari asked.

"Yes." came Gaaras bored answer. "I want you to come with me." he added. Kankuro and Temari gulped loudly. Both thought about fleeing as if hell was on their heels. But they nodded in consent. "Take a hold." Gaara commanded. His siblings nodded and took each a hold of a shoulder. Gaara teleported to the Dungeon-Heart with them.

Both stared at the pulsating crystal and the strange creatures running around. "Welcome to my Dungeon." Gaara said to his still speechless siblings. Both nodded without saying a word.

A second later Horny came to the Heart. "You brought your team with you?" he asked Gaara.

"Yes. I will need them as allies in the future. So it is the best if they know everything." he stated. Horny nodded.

"Maybe giving them their own Dungeon-Hearts?" he suggested. Gaara pondered this for a moment.

"You mean as allies?" he asked.

Horny nodded. "Yes. They would be your allies then. We just have to create them their own Dungeon-Hearts." he said. Gaara nodded.

Then he turned to his siblings. "I have a proposal for you. You can become Dungeon Keepers like me. All you have to do is to sign an alliance with me. This alliance states that we won't attack each other and help each other out." he said.

Kankuro and Temari were busy thinking about this. Being allied with Gaara sounded like a good idea. It meant that he wouldn't kill them just because he felt like doing so. They were quite a bit relieved. "We sign this alliance with you." Temari stated. Kankuro nodded.

"Very well. Horniculus, do you have everything ready?" Gaara asked.

The Demon nodded. "Come with me. I had some Imps digging out two caverns for a Dungeon-Heart for each of you." he said. Temari and Kankuro followed him.

Kankuros Dungeon-Heart laid west of Gaaras Dungeon and Temaris Dungeon laid in the east. Kankuros Dungeon was blue, while Temaris Dungeon was yellow. Both siblings had created a little army of Imps and sent them out to do some gold mining.

Kankuro was supervising his Imps and doing plans for his Dungeon, when one of his Imps came to him. It motioned for him to come along. Kankuro sighed and followed the little creature. What he saw when he reached his destination let his jaw fall to the ground. In a little cavern stood a fully functioning looking War Cyborg. The machine stood there, giving of an aura of intimidation. It was mostly red with gray parts and a bit over 2 meters tall. Kankuro got near the still machine. He looked over it's entire body. Testing he poked the machine. "Hello. Someone there?" he asked jokingly. He could either do this or run away.

The machine reacted. "NOD Commando Cyborg online. Awaiting orders." the machine spoke. Kankuro fell on his back.

After one or two minutes he came over his shock. "Whose orders do you await?" he asked.

"The orders of the one activating this unit. Cabal is no longer active so this unit has to follow the commands of the one activating it first." the Cyborg answered.

Kankuro was giddy now. "How much damage can you cause?" he wanted to know.

"This unit can destroy a small town without problem." the Cyborg answered.

Kankuro had to stop himself from drooling right now. "Are there any other Units like you?" he wanted to know, full of hope and greed.

"Possible. The Brotherhood was very concerned with saving the technology of the 5 World Wars. This Unit has to calculate it's position to tell where the Hidden Base of NOD lies. If this base still exists you can get dozens of Units. Maybe even a working base." the Cyborg answered.

Kankuro felt like halfway to heaven. An entire base with powerful Units. Maybe even a base he could use. This was like Christmas coming early and falling together with his birthday and Easter. And every other red-letter day where you get presents. "Follow me." he ordered the Cyborg.

"Yes, Sir." the Unit replied and followed him to his Dungeon-Heart.

As he reached the Heart he told the Unit to stop and looked at it. The body armor seemed durable enough to withstand even a medium sized explosion. Kankuro looked at the Unit. "Deactivate." he ordered and the Machine stopped. Kankuro took out a Kunai and tried to pierce the armor. Tried being the important word. He could only produce a small scratch. "Impressive." he said. He really liked this Unit. Withstanding damage, intimidating, powerful and loyal to him. This was like getting the Jackpot. And then there were possibly even more such units. This was then breaking the bank. Life was good.

Suddenly Gaaras Reaper Demon appeared. "Impressive. A NOD Commando Cyborg." he stated.

Kankuro nodded. "And it listens to my commands." he said.

Horny nodded. "Kane is in Hell. 24 higher demons have to torture his soul round the clock." the Demon said.

Kankuro grinned a bit. "Well. This unit said that there might be a hidden base with more such technology." he said.

Horny nodded. "Why don't you go to the Kazekage, tell him about what you found and what the Unit told you. I'm sure he will be interested. Because a base built with powerful, forgotten technologies would give you an lead the other nations could not hope to catch up with."

Kankuro nodded eagerly. This was indeed right. When they used their advantage properly they could even hope to conquer every other nation and then Suna would reign supreme. He dreamt of a powerful army under the flag of NOD. Lead by him. Gaara would have his underground Empire, where he could reign as a black God of hatred and malice.

Kankuro was off to the Kazekages bureau.

Horny nodded as the Cyborg followed its master. This was indeed interesting. Kane had before his death made a prophecy and said that in thousand years time his last three descendants would restore the glory of the Brotherhood and take the world as their rightful belonging. This promised to become interesting. He would have to visit hell to make it sure, but he was quite convinced that those three were the last descendants of Kane.

Kankuro was meanwhile waiting for his Cyborg to catch up with him. He stood in the cellar of his and his siblings house.

Some minutes later the Cyborg stood beside him. "Can you calculate your position?" he asked.

The Cyborg tried. "Negative. This Unit has to be in an area with free view to the sky to do so." the machine answered. Kankuro nodded and led the Cyborg outside the house.

There the Unit began calculating its position. After 2 minutes it was ready. "The Hidden Base lies 500 kilometers in the south southwest." the Cyborg told Kankuro.

The puppet users face fell. This was in the hottest part of the deserts of Kaze no Kuni. Going there almost equaled death. Even fully trained Shinobi chose to not go there if it wasn't a real emergency.

But if there was really a base with powerful warmachines then going there was with almost 90 percent probability a good course of action. Kankuro sighed. And went to the Kazekage tower motioning the Cyborg to follow him.

At the tower he went straight to his fathers office. The secretary didn't try to interrupt him. The Cyborg following Kankuro made her cringe in fear. This Unit practically screamed "Walking Death Machine!" Kankuro knocked once and entered the bureau. He figured, that information like his, that could mean a great tactical advantage for Suna were enough to admit such rude behavior.

In the Kazekages office sat the Kazekage and a relative of the deceased Daimyo of Kaze no Kuni. The man was almost frantic with anger and fear. "How could this happen?" he asked. "How could one Nukenin get through your guard of our Daimyo and kill him with 20 Shinobi there to watch over him?" he continued.

The Kazekage looked at the man with disgust. "It was partially the Daimyos fault. He cut down the money for the Shinobi of Suna. So his guard did not consist of A and S ranked Anbu but 4 Jonin and 16 Chunin. The attacker was Hidan, the immortal. Care to tell me how they possibly can stop someone who can't be killed?" the Kazekage answered dangerously calm.

The man shook with anger and fear. "Well. Our new Daimyo has increased the funds of the Shinobi of Suna, stopped giving our orders to the Konoha Shinobi. Hopefully this Daimyo will be better protected than the last." the man said. Kazekage nodded.

Then he looked at Kankuro. "What are you doing here? And what is this machine?" he asked. His tone said clearly "A wrong answer means your death."

Kankuro grinned a bit. "This is a NOD War Cyborg." he began.

Kazekages eyes widened. "A war machine?" he asked.

Kankuro nodded and grinned darkly. "And that are just the news. The good news is, that there might be a base with even more units who are equally or maybe even more powerful." he announced.

Kazekages eyes shone with extreme greed. Powerful units only Suna could use meant a giant tactical advantage. This was the best opportunity to make Suna the most powerful of the 5 elemental nations. Maybe even powerful enough to destroy or conquer every other nation. The Kazekage would then reign supreme over all Shinobi forces. He had to shake himself forcefully from his dreams of power. Then he looked at the forgotten man. "You may return to the Daimyo and tell him we will do our best to protect his life." Kazekage said, dismissing the man. The man nodded and left the office.

Kazekage looked at his son again. "Where is the base?" he wanted to know.

Kankuro gulped. "According to this Unit around 500 kilometers south southwest." he said.

Kazekages face fell behind the cloth. "A mission to go there would be an A-rank just because of the conditions there. Unknown dangers up this to SS-rank." he said.

Kankuro nodded. "Maybe a mission to prove the value of this unit?" he suggested.

Kazekage nodded. "This would be the best. And I even have something at hand. It is the assassination of the Iwakage and his 3 most trusted Shinobi. All 4 are S-ranked Shinobi. Killing all four should send Iwa into chaos, because right now forces are becoming stronger that want to take revenge on Konoha. But the Iwakage holds them back. If he and these three individuals are removed from the scene, Iwa will either destroy itself in a civil war or declare war on Konoha. Both options are good for Suna." the Kazekage told his son.

Kankuro nodded. "Is it possible that there are other Shinobi?" he asked.

Kazekage nodded. "Yes. A guard of estimated 20 persons accompanies them. They are visiting a festival at the border of Ame. Take your team and go killing them all. Tell Gaara that the 4 most powerful are a test for your unit. The others he can kill." Kazekage ordered.

Kankuro nodded and took the scroll. "Remember. This is not one mission, these are 4 S-ranked missions." he told his son.

Kankuro nodded. "I will not fail." he said and left the office.

And the Kazekage dreamt of a world reigned by him.

Kankuro went straight to the Dungeon of Gaara. "Gaara, we have a mission." he reported.

Gaara looked at him. "What is it?" he asked. Kankuro handed him the scroll.

Gaara read and nodded. "4 S-ranked missions to kill the 4 voices of peace in Iwa. How did we get this mission?" he wanted to know.

Kankuro pointed at the Cyborg. "According to the Cyborg over there, there might be a base with more technology of the same or even more powerful sort. But the base is in the hottest and most deadly part of the desert. So Kazekage wants know the fighting value of this Unit to decide if there shall be a mission to retrieve the technology." Kankuro explained.

Gaara was right now very interested. This promised power. Power he would need to protect his Dungeon-Heart and himself against enemies. "Well. Tell Baki and Temari." he said.

Kankuro nodded and went to search his sister and his Sensei.

Gaara looked at the Reaper. "This is quite unexpected." he began. Horny nodded.

"Yes. But the gains are unbelievable. With the possible firepower you can rise beyond any Dungeon Keeper before you. And conquer the entire earth." the Demon said and grinned.

Gaara nodded. "This would finally and irrefutable prove my existence. Everyone would have to acknowledge me. May it be through fear, hate or acceptance. But no one can ignore me then." he said, sounding a bit crazy.

Horny nodded. "This is true." he answered.

20 minutes later Team Baki stood at the entrance of Suna. "The mission is clear. We have to kill Iwagakures Voices of Peace. 100 percent body count. The 4 main objectives are to be killed by Kankuros Unit. Any questions?" Baki said in his gruff voice. None were asked.

Gaara looked at his siblings. "We teleport in." he ordered. Both older youths nodded.

Baki looked at his team a bit surprised. "Teleport?" he wanted to know.

Gaara nodded. "Temari, take Baki with you." he ordered. Temari nodded, grabbed Bakis shoulder and the team teleported away.

A second later they appeared in three clouds. One red, one blue, one yellow. Baki was awed. "This transportation is even better than the famous Hiraishin no Jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage." he said.

Gaara nodded. "This Art just needs a mental command to create a rip in space and time you can travel through. But you don't meet all necessary requirements." Gaara explained.

Baki pondered this. "Can I meet them?" he asked.

Gaara shook his head. "No." he said with absolute finality.

Baki sighed. This Art would have greatly improved his efficiency. But once Gaara had said no it meant no.

Team Baki then went to search the 4 main targets.

After 2 hours of searching they found them. The 4 were drunk and alone. Baki grinned. "This is like a sign of heaven. Proceed, Kankuro. Kill them. Gaara can then raze this village to the ground." he said. Kankuro nodded and unsealed the Cyborg from the sealing scroll. Carrying it around was no option as it weighed an estimated half ton.

The 4 drunken Shinobi noticed that they were in danger when they saw the towering Unit. "For the Brotherhood!" its mechanic voice came. And they cringed. But even drunk they were still powerful Shinobi. The Iwakage looked at his three friends. "One of you goes to Iwa and tells the council about this!" he ordered.

Suddenly they heard Kankuros voice. "If you do this, my brother will destroy the entire village." he said.

The Iwakage blanched. "No." he said.

"Yes." Kankuro answered. "You four have to fight this Cyborg to be able to leave this village alive." he added. The 4 men looked at each other.

"All right. Show what you can!" the Iwakage said and threw away his formal robes. Under them he was wearing battle armor. "Iwa Shinobi don't go down so easily." he added.

Kankuro grinned in hiding. Killing them would be so much fun. It were little things that betrayed it, but those 4 were more than a bit drunk. Meaning their speed and accuracy was down. That made them easier targets.

The 4 men were watching the Unit closely. After a minute, one of the men threw a Kunai. It made "Klonk." but nothing more happened. The Cyborg had only a thin scratch.

Suddenly the Cyborg began to move. Its arm canon fired a ball of ultra hot plasma. And only three men made it out. The fourth was hit with the ball and his chest got destroyed. His head fell down on the floor, still showing agony and horror. "1 dead, 3 follow." Kankuros voice was heard.

The canon fired again, but the Iwakage managed to create an earth wall just in time.

Kankuro grinned evilly. If the Unit was fighting on its own it would have to break down the wall. But so. He connected Chakra strings to the Unit.

The Iwakage and his remaining friends looked in horror as the Cyborg jumped over the wall and fired again. This time with a flame thrower. And again one of the friends of the Kage was hit by the liquid fire. He screamed in agony as the fire burned away his flesh.

"Two dead, two follow." Kankuro announced heavily amused. He could now understand why Gaara liked killing so much. The helplessness of your victims. Their fear and suffering. It really made you feel alive.

The last friend of the Iwakage wanted to retreat, so he could warn the Council, but the Cyborg stood suddenly before him. The man was surprised and the Cyborg could use an acid canon to kill the man. He died slowly and painfully as the acid destroyed his body beyond recognition.

The Iwakage was furious right now. His friends, powerful Shinobi, killed by a machine. Each of them through bad luck.

"Three dead, one follows." Kankuro said. He felt his life like never before. Killing was addicting. He would greatly enjoy killing the last one.

The Iwakage growled. "Show yourself, weakling." he said between clenched teeth. His friends didn't even see the face of their murderer. He hastily created a Tsuchi Bunshin and wanted to use the Bunshin as distraction. He would avenge his friends.

Kankuro grinned. He might fall for the Bunshin, but the Cyborg would not. The Bunshin was not alive and the Cyborg saw this.

The canon pointed at the Bunshin and fired a plasma projectile. "Pathetic!" came Kankuros voice as the Bunshin dissipated into mud. "I could clearly see through this." he continued. The Iwakage growled and began a set of seals. "This will teach you, asshole." he said.

Suddenly he felt pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a Kunai embedded there. And then the Cyborg came, grabbed his arms and ripped them off. He screamed in pain.

Now Kankuro came out of hiding. "You are pathetic. Beaten by a Genin and a Cyborg." he said, taunting the dying man.

The Iwakage looked at him. "You attacked us with our guard down and while we were drunk." he clarified.

Kankuro nodded. "Of course! I'm not my brother. He would have fought you at your best. And beaten you." he answered. "Oh and you should know this. He will destroy this village. Just for his fun. Under us, he is more than a bit insane. Psychotic mass murderer should be appropriate. " Kankuro said. Then he used a Kunai to cut off the Iwakages head. Then he went to collect the other 3 heads. "Four dead, the town follows." he said. Then he left the bar and went to his team.

Gaara had meanwhile killed all Shinobi in the town. As Kankuro arrived Gaara looked at his Sensei. "Shall I begin?" he asked.

Baki nodded. "Yes. This village must be erased from the face of earth. Otherwise someone could find out who was here." he said. Gaara nodded, and the 4 left the town.

Roughly fifty meters before the gate Gaara turned around and concentrated. The sand came out of his gourd and vanished into the earth. A look of extreme concentration was on Gaaras face. After some minutes he began a set of seals. "Ryusa Bakuryu!" he yelled and a giant avalanche of sand headed towards the village. They heard some panicked screams, but it was too late. The village was buried under sand.

After a minute everything was buried under sand. Gaara stepped on the sand. "Sabaku Taiso!" he yelled and shockwaves went through the sand, compressing it. Everything buried under the sand was now crushed.

Baki looked at his team. "Let's go home. We were successful." he said. The three siblings nodded.

Temari felt a short pang of regret. Had it really been necessary to destroy the entire village. Even killing the children. But they were Shinobi in enemy territory. It had to be done. Like it or not.

Gaara turned around and looked at the new desert. He would have to do something about this. And he knew exactly what. He mentally told the sand to cover itself with earth. Some minutes later there was only a big, earthy plane were once stood a village of estimated 500 inhabitants.

They returned to Suna the same way they had left.

As they went into the Kazekages office, he raised an eyebrow. "Do you have forgotten something?" he asked.

Kankuro shook his head. "No. The mission was a success. The Iwakage and his friends are dead. Here are their heads. There are no witnesses left. The town was razed to the ground." Kankuro gave a short report.

Kazekage nodded. "Very well. Go to the secretary for your payment." he said. Team Baki nodded. "And dispose of the heads. We don't need Iwa Shinobi figuring out who killed their Kage." he added.

Kankuro nodded. "I will destroy them." he said.

Kazekage was pleased. "When you are done, prepare a journey to the hidden base." he ordered. Team Baki nodded and left. And the Kazekage was practically jumping with excitement and glee. So much more power.

Suddenly he remembered something. Orochimaru would visit him soon. He had to prepare himself for the arrival of his guest. But first came to make an mission request for Team Baki. An SS-ranked retrieval mission. This would do wonders for Suna. 4 S-ranks completed in one day without any problems.

An hour later he was ready to meet the Otokage.

Orochimaru was having a good day. His plans to destroy Konoha and to get a perfect vessel were coming along nicely. Then there was the untimely death of the Daimyo of the land of wind, may his peace-loving soul be tortured in the deepest pits of hell. And now he was ready to meet his ally. For the last time. He grinned in anticipation.

"Kazekage-dono." he greeted while entering.

"Orochimaru-sama." came the reply of the Kazekage.

The Snake Sannin grinned. "I think, we have to do something important." he said as his guards dropped the Henge they had used to look like an old man. 7 persons were facing the Kazekage right now. The Sound Five, Kabuto and Orochimaru himself.

Before the Kazekage had a chance to do anything Orochimaru had already used his Sen'ei Jashu to poison the Kage. Then he used Kusanagi to kill him. He grinned maliciously. "I'm very sorry, but you have to die. I want the total war, after all." he said with false regret in his voice. The other Sound Nins grinned at this.

Then Orochimaru looked at Tayuya. "Tayuya, you will pose as the Kazekage. Jirobo will act as a messenger between Otogakure and Sunagakure. Don't disappoint me, Kazekage-hime." the Snake Sannin said. Tayuya clenched her teeth. Posing as a useless Kage. What crime did she commit to deserve this? But she accepted the order grudgingly. She could take revenge later. In form of a prank. After all, no one in his right mind would try to fight against Orochimaru-sama. Even the Sandaime Hokage thought of him as unbeatable. But stealing his collection of Icha Icha Paradise and blaming Kabuto for this was a good beginning payback. She took the robes of the Kazekage, dressed in them and took the seat of the Kazekage. Orochimaru took out a scroll and sealed the Kazekage in it. His body would be useful later. Then he and his guard left the office and left the town. "Everything is going perfect. I think we can head to Oto now. The destruction of Konoha will come and nothing will stop this." the Otokage said. The rest of his men nodded.

Tayuya meanwhile sat in the office and cursed all heavens for sticking her with a mountain of paperwork. She had to sign every fucking piece of paper. This had to be the reason why Orochimaru chose her to do this. Not because of her red hair but because no one else wanted to do the paperwork. "Fucking dipshits! Just fucking leave me with the damned paperwork. You will so fucking regret this fucking shit." she growled. Then she saw something interesting. A SS-ranked mission for the Kazekages children. She took out the mission reports for the team and gaped. They had just today completed 4 S-ranked missions without a scratch on them. They had killed the Iwakage and his 3 friends / advisors. Iwas Voices of Peace. She almost couldn't believe it. And then she saw something else. "Secondary mission goal, testing new War Cyborg successful. Mission to retrieve more of such Units has top priority." she read. Tayuyas jaw fell. A War Cyborg. She had heard some things from Orochimaru. According to him there had been world wide wars around 1000 years ago. Armies of Cyborgs, warmachines and airplanes had brought more destruction into the world than even the Kyuubi. He had found some records of mighty airships. Kirov Zeppelins they were called. The documents spoke of a state calling itself the Soviet Union. They had had an army with millions of soldiers. Orochimaru had been awed. The most powerful elemental nations had around 12000 Shinobi. If Suna got its hands on such an army it would be unstoppable.

Suddenly the door was opened and a redhead entered.

Gaara looked at his father. Or rather the person he assumed to be his father. He got curious as he didn't feel the fear, hatred and anger his father always radiated when he entered the bureau. His sand shot out of the gourd and enveloped the Kazekage. Only his face was free. "Who are you? I know that you are not the Kazekage." he asked.

Tayuya growled. Just great. Not even one day she was posing as Kazekage and she was discovered. By a child no more.

"Like hell I will tell you, asshole." she growled.

Gaara grinned psychotically. "Then I will have to break every bone in your body until you talk." he said conversationally.

Tayuya blanched. She remembered something. 'Beware of the Kazekages youngest son. He is one of the most dangerous and bloodthirsty persons out there. He kills you just because he sees you.' the Snake Sannin had told the Sound Five.

"Fine." she said defeated. This day was just great. First doing paperwork and now she was at the mercy of a merciless killer. Life sucked. And her luck sucked worse than Tsunades.

"Talk." Gaara ordered impatiently.

"Right away." Tayuya said. Insulting this boy would only result in fatal injuries for her. "I am Tayuya of the Northern Gate. I'm second in command of the Sound Five. We killed the Kazekage because he was reluctant to go with our plan to destroy Konoha. And Orochimaru wants to impose as Kazekage at the finals of the Chunin exams." she explained in short.

Gaara nodded. "Horniculus." he said.

The Reaper came out of a red cloud. And Tayuyas jaw fell. "What the fuck is this?" she wanted to know.

Horny grinned toothily at her. And with his long, needlesharp teeth this was quite a sight. "I am Horniculus, an Elite Reaper Demon from Hell." he introduced himself. "And now could you tell me, what you are doing in the Kazekages bureau and why are you trapped in sand and why are you still alive?" he said to Tayuya. Tayuya told her story again and Horny nodded. "This suits you perfect, master. Sooner or later you will have to take control of Suna. It would be the best for either a marionette or a allied person to be Kazekage. You would be the power behind the throne. Which reminds me, you should also try to install a marionette as Daimyo of this land. Your siblings would be good for this role." Horny told Gaara.

Tayuya was awed. This demon and this boy were talking about a coup d'état as if it was nothing. They were planning on bringing the entire Land of Wind under the boys control.

Gaara nodded. "Yes. Kankuro will be made Daimyo and Temari will be Kazekage." he said. Then he looked at Tayuya. "You are in contact with Orochimaru." he stated. At Tayuyas nod he continued. "The following you can tell Orochimaru. I want three Kunoichi. You and two others. And I want the Snake summoning contract. Furthermore do I want 15 persons. Men, women, children, I don't care. They are going to be sacrificed in a ritual." Gaara listed as demands.

Tayuya slumped down. "I guess that Jirobo will come soon with orders from Orochimaru. I will tell him your demands. I take it that 'No.' is not an answer." she said.

Gaara grinned evilly. "He can refuse. But then Konoha will find out some very interesting facts about some of their Ninjas. And Suna will not fight with but against Otogakure. It is his decision." Gaara told her coldly.

Tayuya snorted "I bet my fucking ass that he will hate your guts by the end of the week." she said. This was really fucked up. Okay, 15 people were no problem. Two more Kunoichi were no problem either. Losing the Snake summoning contract would be painful for Orochimaru. Not that Tayuya cared.

Gaara let Tayuya free and looked at her. "Until further notice you will continue playing the Kazekage. My word is command. Understand?" he told the girl. The redhead in question nodded.

'Orochimaru will kill me. Or maybe not. Giving me to a homicidal maniac is much more his style.' she thought. Then she sighed. "I will follow your orders." Tayuya confirmed Gaaras words.

Gaara nodded. "First of all, Kazekage should have made a mission ready for us." he began.

Tayuya went to the desk, searching through the papers until she found it. "Here. A SS-ranked reconnaissance mission. Quite heavy for such a mission." she stated. Then she looked further. "Whoa. For each 10 found useable items of heavy technology that are brought to Suna in one piece you are rewarded with an accomplished A-rank. 15 Light technology equals a B-rank" Tayuya stated quite surprised.

Gaara nodded. "From what I heard from Kankuro this is adequate. The technology there is probably capable of destruction equaling the rampage of a Biju or even two. Some of the units there are probably able to fly." Gaara explained. Then he looked at Tayuya. "What I tell you has not to leave the room or you will wish that I kill you just to end the suffering." he stated.

Tayuya nodded. "Yes, of course." she said. She really didn't want to find out what Gaara would do to her. She cherished living a life without excruciating pain. "And this mission is a SS-rank why?" she wanted to know.

"The defenses of the base are heavy and probably killing everything nearing the base. And this are not only short-range defenses but long-range, heavy destructive defenses too. Defenses who might even stop a Biju. And there are probably active Units. So caution has to be taken." Gaara explained. "Furthermore is the base situated in the hottest part of the desert. Crossing this part of the desert is normally avoided because the risk to die of thirst is around 90 percent. There are no oases. And the ground there is partially unstable. It might cave in. Quicksand and fields of fluid salt are there too. This also lifts the rank of the mission up to SS." he explained further.

Tayuya went blank at hearing this. "Damn it, that's some heavy shit. Dropping an enemy there means death for him for sure." she concluded.

Gaara nodded. "Yes. But the Shinobi who bring the enemy there also have to bear with the climate there." he reminded Tayuya.

The redheaded girl nodded. "Well, when will you go on this mission?" she wanted to know.

Gaara pondered this. "When the demanded Kunoichi have arrived. I want you to tell them this. They will participate as a Suna team in the Chunin exam in Konohagakure." Gaara ordered. Tayuya nodded and Gaara left the girl. Horny returned into the Dungeon.

Two days later Jirobo arrived in Suna and went to see Tayuya.

"Fatso, we have a fucking problem." Tayuya greeted the boy at entering.

Jirobo sighed. "Mind your language, Tayuya." he reprimanded her automatically. Then he understood what she had said. "What is the problem?" he wanted to know.

Tayuya sighed. "First of all. Kazekages youngest son found out that I'm not his father. Now we have the options of meeting his demands or he blows our little invasion plan straight to hell and reveals all Oto spies in Konoha, that are known in Suna, to Konoha. Not entirely bad is that he is grateful for killing off the Yondaime Kazekage. Bad is that he plans a coup d'état and wants to install a marionette as Kazekage and another as Daimyo. If we meet Gaaras demands he might support us with warmachines from the past. One of these machines was strong enough to kill Iwas 4 Voices of Peace. And now they will try to retrieve even more such units." Tayuya told the fat boy.

Jirobo was not sure if this was good or bad. Good was that Suna seemed willing to cooperate in the invasion and maybe they would even bring out their warmachines. Bad was that Suna would soon be ruled by the military. Legislative, executive and jurisdiction would soon be under the control of one person. Kaze no Kuni would become a powerful dictatorship. And this might end horrible. If this boy, Gaara, was anything like Orochimaru-sama said the boy was like then the world was in trouble. Gaara was quite able to declare war on every other nation and destroy it.

Finally he sighed. "What are his demands so that he doesn't endanger our plans." he asked Tayuya.

The redhead sighed. "He want's 3 Kunoichi. Me and two others. Furthermore does he want 15 persons as sacrifices for a ritual. And the last thing is that he want's the Snake Summoning Contract." she told Jirobo. "It is an option to answer no, but it is not healthy." she added.

Jirobo nodded. "I will tell Orochimaru-sama." he said. He flashed through 5 seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he said and a 5 meters long snake appeared. "Why am I here?" it hissed. Jirobo told it everything. "Please tell this to Orochimaru-sama instantly." he said. The snake nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. "Now we can only wait." Jirobo said.

20 minutes later the same snake came back. It had a scroll in its mouth. Tayuya took the scroll and read. "The Kunoichis Karin and Kin will come to Sunagakure. They will be accompanied by 15 useless individuals. I will also come with them and hand the Snake Summoning contract to Kazekages youngest son. It is really fortunate that Gaara is with our plans." Orochimaru had written.

Tayuya sighed. "This is it. I'm as of now a fucking slave for a fucking psychotic redhead." she stated.

Jirobo grinned at the first part. And scowled at the last part. "You should really mind your manners. But one thing is true. It is very likely that you will be his sex-slave." he said.

Tayuya turned pale. "No. I'm so fucking screwed." she said.

And Jirobo only grinned a bit.

Some days later the guards of Suna watched as the Otokage appeared. Accompanied by 17 individuals. 15 men and two women with Sound Hitai-ates. Kazekage had told them that the individuals were to be brought to the Kazekage Tower. And so one of the guards led the entourage to the tower.

Orochimaru grinned a bit as he was led to the office. Not even a week and now he was here again. To meet the demands of his intended weapon. Quite ironic in his opinion.

Orochimaru opened the door and was a bit surprised to see all three of Kazekages children in the room. Tayuya was there, too. Well, he had heard that Gaara planned to bring Kaze no Kuni under his control. But that his siblings were playing along in this game of power. Quite interesting.

Tayuya looked up as Orochimaru entered the room. "Orochimaru-sama." she greeted.

Temari and Kankuro went to the Otokage. "It is an honor to meet the person that killed the Yondaime Kazekage. Thank you very much." Temari stated. And then she did something unsuspected. She gave Orochimaru a peck on the cheek. And the Otokage turned a bit pink.

Everyone in the room was silent as they witnessed this. Temari had just thanked Orochimaru for killing her father and she had given him a peck on the cheek.

Inside Orochimarus mind Chibi-Orochimaru was cheering. "Take this Ero-dobe! You have to pay to get affection, I can even get it trough killing!" Chibi screamed. He was very pleased. It was really annoying at times to be Orochimarus perverted side. Sometimes it even doubted if Orochimaru was straight. But the Icha Icha series was a relief to the little pervert.

Temari went back to her previous spot and Kankuro shook Orochimarus hand. "We are grateful." he said.

And Orochimaru nodded slowly.

Kankuro went back to his previous spot, too and turned round to face the others.

Gaara looked at Orochimaru. "Your actions were beneficial to my plans. However, I do need some things. One, an appropriate summon. And two, sacrifices. I trust that these 15 persons without headbands are the demanded sacrifices." he stated. Then he looked at Karin and Kin. "You two and Tayuya over there have two choices. Either you join my or my brothers Harem." Gaara stated.

Both Kunoichis looked at him as if he was crazy, an action that was mirrored by Tayuya. "And you think we join one of this Harems, why?" Kin wanted to know.

Gaara grinned psychotically. "You don't have a say in this matter." he stated. "And you will take the Chunin Exams in Konoha. You will get briefed on your purpose while we are at the exam." Gaara continued.

All three girls were boiling with rage. And all three knew it was useless. Gaara would kill them if they tried to use force. That much they knew. "Alright." Karin conceded. "But I want to ask you for one favor. Can we postpone the decision which Harem we are going to join?" she continued.

Gaara nodded. "Acceptable" he said. Then he turned to Tayuya. "Make a paper, stating that the Oto Kunoichis Tayuya, Kin and Karin are transferred from Oto to Suna. State that they will form a team. And give them an amount of completed D- and C-ranks. I think 20 D and 5 C is appropriate." he ordered.

Tayuya nodded and did as she was ordered.

"Horniculus." Gaara called.

The Reaper appeared. Gaara pointed at the 15 persons with Chakra suppressing seals on them. "Take them to Orlock. He shall make everything ready for the awakening ritual." he ordered.

Horny nodded, teleported away to return with chains. Then he chained all persons together and teleported away, taking the prisoners with him.

Orochimaru smiled at Gaara. One of his creepy, evil smiles. "My, my, Gaara-san. What a ruthless and cruel behavior. You are more than fit to sign the Snake summoning contract." he said with his silky voice. Amusement showed itself in his voice. "I will have to summon Manda, so he can allow you to sign the contract." Orochimaru stated.

Gaara nodded. "We will do this out in the desert. Are there any requirements?" he asked in perfect monotone.

Orochimaru nodded. "He will demand sacrifices. But he is generous, he will allow you to pay later. And you should expect high demands. 100 sacrifices is a usual demand." he told Gaara.

The boy nodded. "This doesn't matter. He can have as many as he wants." Gaara stated coldly.

Orochimaru smirked. "I'm quite sure he will allow you to sign the contract." he said. "Let's head out of the town, so you can sign the contract." he added and left. Gaara, his siblings and the two Oto Kunoichi followed. Tayuya stayed back and signed paperwork.

Out in the desert the little group was prepared. Orochimaru summoned Manda.

In a giant puff of smoke the Snake Boss appeared. "Orochimaru, why did you summon me here?" the giant snake demanded.

Orochimaru grinned. "I found someone who might be worthy of the Snake summoning contract." he said.

Manda looked at his summoner. "Let me see this one!" he demanded.

"It is the redheaded boy with the gourd." he said.

Manda looked at Gaara. "You. I know that the weasels refused you, because you are the host of Shukaku. How many sacrifices are you willing to give my kin for supporting you?" he asked.

Gaara looked at the snake coldly. "As many as you like. I don't care about their numbers. They are after all only a number. They are human material." he stated.

The snake hissed approvingly. "Very well. I allow you to sign our contract. And for sacrifices. You were generous enough in your honest offer. You will say how many sacrifices we get for supporting you. I trust your ability to find an appropriate amount of sacrifices." Manda said and then the snake gulped up a big scroll. "Sign your name in blood here." the snake told Gaara.

Gaara looked a bit lost. "This will be difficult. My armor of sand prevents me from taking any damage." he said.

Manda considered this. "Any blood works." he said finally. "And if anyone ever tells anyone what I did now he or she is walking food." he threatened.

All present persons nodded.

Manda hissed something and suddenly a couple of clouds of smoke arose. Out of the clouds came a group of nude girls. Some very small clouds of smoke left the most important parts to imagination. But still.

Kankuro and Orochimaru were rocketed backwards with enormous nosebleeds. Only Gaara didn't show any sign of even remotely caring.

The Kunoichis mumbled something about perverted males.

And Manda stood there, mouth wide open. This was the first time that the "Orochi Harem no Jutsu" didn't work.

"This is really difficult. Well, have you ever tried biting your thumb?" the giant Snake asked.

Gaara shook his head to indicate no.

Then he lifted his hand to his mouth and bit his thumb. Blood came from the wound. "My. Blood?" he said totally surprised.

Manda nodded. "Use it to sign the contract." he told Gaara.

Gaara nodded and signed his name in the contract.

"I look forward to fighting at your or Shukakus side." the giant snake said and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Gaara looked at the Kunoichi. Kankuro and Orochimaru were still in their perverted heavens, enjoying fantasies about these nude women.

Gaara looked at the girls. "Carry them." he ordered, indicating Kankuro and Orochimaru.

The girls complied wordlessly, the Oto Kunoichi because they valued their lives, Temari, because she was used to Gaara ordering her around.

Temari touched Kin and Karin and teleported back to the Kazekages office with them, Gaara followed.

In the office they were greeted by Tayuya. She had a mission request ready. It was the SS-ranked retrieval mission into the hottest part of the desert. "Here is the mission scroll. I made it so that you depart in two days. Is this acceptable?" she asked.

Orochimaru had meanwhile come to his senses and left.

Gaara nodded. "In three days from now, Suna will probably be the greatest military power since the downfall of the old world." he said. And all others were convinced. Suna would raise and the rest of the world would either be conquered or destroyed.

-

End Chapter 2.

Man, typing this took quite some time. While I typed this, I started new stories and had a massive writers block. Well, the next chapter contains the search for the base of Nod. And then it's time to head to Konoha, they have a war to start.

For this war, I have some questions. Do you want to see a particular person die? Naruto and Sasuke are not an option. Everyone else is more or less fair game, I will decide if I need this person or if I just kill this person.

Rock Lee is a dead man walking. As well as Maito Gai. They won't survive the invasion.

Tell me which boys you want to see in Temaris Harem, or if it should be a Harem of girls. Or a mixture.

Kankuros Harem will contain 10 girls. The Nod Commando Cyborg is a Level 10 Unit after all.

Little note. The countdown Kankuro was counting is adapted from the song "Schlachthausblues by Eisregen"

As I recently played Dungeon Keeper 2, so I was further distracted from writing. But I have to say, Keeper 2 has nothing on Keeper 1. If anyone rates DK2 with 9 out of 10 points, DK1 has to get at least 10 points. In this story I will use only creatures from Dungeon Keeper 1. Dungeon Keeper 2 will be ignored.

I write a list for the intended preliminary matches

Sabaku no Kankuro – OC Sound Genin (Kins replacement)

Sabaku no Gaara – Misumi Tsurugi

Sabaku no Temari – Aburame Shino

Akado Yoroi – Namikaze Naruto

Hyuga Hinata – Haruno Sakura

Inuzuka Kiba – Rock Lee

Shikamaru Nara–TenTen

Yamanaka Ino – Zaku Abumi

Akimichi Choji – Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuga Neji – Kinuta Dosu

The Sound Genin OC is dead, Misumi too. Kinuta Dosu maybe. Yoroi also maybe. At first I thought of adding a team of three Jinchuuriki from Kumo to the fight and have the Sand Sibs kill them, but I decided against this.

Last but not least. I thank Eisregen, Rammstein, Laibach, Megadeth, Helloween Dismember, Marduk, Kataklysm, Cradle of Filth, Arch Enemy, Behemoth and Exodus for inspiring music.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara and the Horned Reaper

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I own none of the used series / used games. I do and will not generate money from this. Suing is useless, I'm always broke.

Authors Notes: Chapter 3 of my 2nd favorite Story. Kankuro and his siblings make their way into NOD's final base. Let's see what they find there.

Yes, Temari will get some special abilities of her own so she can be considered an equal to Kankuro. Kankuro and Temari will become almost as strong as Gaara. But they will never become stronger than him. Not alone nor together.

Many Konoha Ninja will not make it.

Another notion. This story will later become a really big crossover. Heroes and villains from other realities will appear. Either to support Gaara or to help the world against Gaara. I will announce it when a new party arrives. For this chapter, I decided to add items from Fallout 3 and Soul Edge from Soul Calibur. Furthermore did I add Oh! My Goddess to this. Hope you like it. And Long live President John Henry Eden! I'm proud to work for the Enclave!

So far, have fun.

-

Chapter 3 "Kanes last standing ground"

-

The hot winds of the southern desert of Kaze no Kuni were blowing over desolate and barren plains. The wind didn't bring any cooling, just more heat. A baking oven seemed to be nothing against this.

Temari cursed for maybe the hundredth time in 10 minutes. It was hot, too hot, even for a Desert Kunoichi like her. Her brother Kankuro was already traveling with a wide white gown-like dress. Her Sensei was sweating bullets like there was no tomorrow. They hadn't bothered to pack thick clothing, they were wearing light clothing, even for Suna standards. Temari was already thinking about foregoing her dress and travelling just in a bikini top and a short skirt.

The only two not affected were the monstrous NOD War Cyborg and Gaara. He walked as steady as ever, not even showing a thin sheet of sweat. Temari silently envied him.

It was only some hours since they had left Sunagakure. They had teleported here, it was considerably easier for them this way. The Cyborg had told them an assumption of where the base ought to be found. And then they had teleported there.

Now they were following the war machine through the desert, while it lead them to Kanes last Base. Temari wondered if the base was still overground, she was quite sure that it had to be buried under sand after all these years.

The machine turned to the group of Ninja. "We are reaching Kanes last base. Encountering Outposts in T -5." it told them.

Temari sighed in relief. Finally they were there. She understood now, why leaving a prisoner out here was such a good way to get rid of them. They simply couldn't survive out here. Water sources were nowhere in the area, rain hadn't fallen here in centuries.

Some minutes later they finally saw a formation of hills or mountains, they didn't recognize it clearly enough to be sure. "Approximated ETA at Main Base in T –600." the Cyborg spoke monotonously.

Temari cursed. It would be ten more hours before they reached the main base? This base had to be extremely huge then. Or it was simply extremely guarded. The second opinion didn't sit well with Temari at all.

Suddenly they saw movements. It were human-shaped silhouettes. Temari got a vague, uneasy feeling when she saw them. They were either quite bulky or like walking skeletons.

The Cyborg scanned the silhouettes and had troubling news for them. "Enemy species identified. Wild Ghouls and Super Mutants. Proceed with caution." it announced.

Kankuro and Baki became much more aware of the situation, until then they had just been walking through the desert like robots. Gaara simply looked up.

Kankuro spoke to his unit. "How dangerous are these species?" he wanted to know.

The Cyborg calculated and then it presented the summary. "Ghouls reach a maximum threat level of 7 out of 10 when they are many and when some "Glowing Ghouls" accompany them. A single ghoul is no threat. Super Mutants can reach a threat level of 10 out of 10, sometimes they can reach even further levels. When they attack en masse, are armored and armed well or are in company of one of the oldest Super Mutants out there. Then their threat level is "immediate retreat"." the Cyborg explained.

Gaara looked at the Cyborg questioningly. "Why are the oldest of these creatures the most threatening?" he wanted to know.

The Cyborg answered with his usual efficiency. "The oldest Super Mutants are called "Behemoth". Their power and ferocity is seldom matched. There are just few of them, but each is very dangerous. Their strength has reached its maximum and they are almost impossible to kill. Their greatest weakness is that they are dumb. They will fight until they die. They don't retreat." it told Gaara.

Gaara got a manic gleam in his eyes. These Super Mutants sounded like an enemy he wanted to encounter. Strong fighters who didn't retreat. His bloodlust rose. He wanted to crush them in his sand. He wanted to prove his superiority over them. Killing one or more of the Behemoths should make his name more widely known.

Kankuro looked at the Cyborg. "Which course of action is the best one?" he wanted to know.

The Cyborg took in the Data about the enemies and Team Dungeon, finally he came to a conclusion. "A sneak attack on the ghouls. Burying them underground is the best course of action." the Cyborg finally said. "Fighting Super Mutants requires projectile or energy weapons that can be found in Kanes last stand." the Cyborg told Kankuro.

Gaara pondered the Cyborg's words. These Super Mutants seemed like heavy fighters that could take quite some damage. And maybe getting himself an energy or projectile weapon could be an interesting idea. So he decided to attack the ghouls.

Team Dungeon advanced on the crouching silhouettes of the ghouls. They had gotten a brief survey of their powers. Or more the lack thereof. Wild ghouls were insane, dumb, zombie-like creatures. They were not capable of a straight thought other than attacking humans. Glowing ghouls were the only real danger, because they emitted radiation and could heal normal ghouls. The only real advantage wild ghouls had was speed. And even then were there drawbacks. They usually voiced that they found prey to call other ghouls. And this almost always meant their demise. Also you could sneak upon them pretty well, their senses were quite useless. All in all, this would become a slaughtering of monsters.

Gaara marched in the lead, he wanted to slaughter as many ghouls as he could. The others followed behind the Cyborg, it was always good to have something to hide behind, especially if it was an almost unstoppable war machine.

5 minutes later Gaara encountered the first ghoul. Before the creature had even time to realize that someone was there, Gaara had trapped it in the sand from his gourd and killed it.

He shuddered when he felt the blood of the ghoul. It felt sickening. He decided to kill the other ghouls with his Suna Shuriken, after all, they didn't withstand pressure very well.

Temari and the others watched as Gaara advanced through the horde of ghouls. He slaughtered them like bugs, their heads exploded under the relentless assault of the heavy balls of sand.

Kankuro collected the bodies of the creatures and looted them. Curiously he showed the things he had found to the Cyborg. And the Cyborg explained his findings. "The things you found are Med-X, Mentats, Rad-X, Rad-Away, Stimpaks, Jet, Psycho, Buffout and water. Med-X raises your resistance to damage temporarily. Mentats make you much more intelligent and perceptive. Rad-X heightens your resistance to radiation. Rad-Away heals you from radiation disease. Stimpaks heal your wounds and regenerate health. Jet makes you agitate faster and more precise. Psycho heightens your ability to deal damage. Buffout boosts your life-force temporarily, strengthens you and increases your perception. Water is just water. You can become addicted to Jet, Med-X, Mentats, Buffout and Psycho." the unit explained the found things to Kankuro.

Kankuro was quite pleased. These things sounded really useful. But the addiction to some of the drugs could really become a problem. "Can the addiction be cured?" he wanted to know. If an addiction couldn't be cured then he would not take the risk of taking one of the drugs. Because he knew about addictions and the negative effects they had.

The Cyborg answered immediately. "Yes. A laboratory can give you a cleansing preparation that cures any and all addictions." he told Kankuro.

Kankuro pondered this. He would need a specially equipped laboratory. Now the question was, were could he find one. Shrugging mentally he decided to ask his helpful Cyborg about this. "Where do I find such a laboratory?" he wanted to know.

The Cyborg answered immediately again. "These laboratories can be found in Kanes last stand and can be transferred anywhere." it told Kankuro.

Kankuro pondered this. Having such a laboratory would mean that he could heal himself from an addiction. Really useful for him. But first he had to get his hands on at least one laboratory. He didn't want to risk an addiction taking hold of him and then having no chance of curing himself. Because if something like this happened, he might get himself killed. And he liked his life, thank you very much.

Coming back to the real world, he realized that they had encountered a bunch of Super Mutants. Mutilated, large, green bodies were laying around.

He had to grin when he saw Temari looting these monsters. He guessed that it were weapons, what she packed away.

Temari felt like in heaven. These Super Mutants had carried heavy weapons around. And Temari was a fan of heavy weapons. She would never admit it out loud, but she preferred large weapons. This was one of the reasons she used a large iron battle fan instead of one or two smaller close combat fans. She liked wide scale destruction. And now she found weapons that were big, brought massive destruction and she could use them. True, most of the weapons were smaller ones, but the big ones weighed this out.

Team Dungeon advanced further onto Kanes last stand. Each member having his or her own thoughts. Baki wondered if anyone could ever hope to match the Sand Siblings. Kankuro and his war units, Gaara and the terrifying power of Shukaku and the Dungeons and Temari with her large weapons. Baki was quite sure that Temari would become a mistress of mass destruction. But unlike Kankuro she would bring it personally. Kankuro would most likely let his units do the destroying, Gaara would fight alongside his minions and Temari would run amok over the world. But nevertheless Baki felt proud. He felt like he was watching future rulers. The future rulers of Kaze no Kuni. He was by no means a fool. So he had deduced that Gaara would sometime soon take over the whole Land of Wind and Sunagakure. And then. Only Kami-sama might know. Maybe Gaara would then be satisfied. Or he wasn't satisfied and decided to go further. Maybe Sunagakure would finally declare war on Iwa and bury the Land of Earth under sand.

Suddenly Baki tripped and fell. Cursing his lack of sense he looked at what had tripped him. It was some sort of Armor. Quickly checking he found dozens of suits and helmets. There were simple Leather armors, armors and helmets that looked like they were made mostly for intimidating, the offered protection wasn't that big. Then there was armor that looked like a Domina outfit with metal plates. And then there were black armored suits Baki recognized. They were produced even in this days, mostly High Level Jonin with a big wallet bought these. These Battle Armors offered strong protection, stowing space and they didn't hinder your movement in the slightest. The Armors laying here were from at least 2 different groups. Forcing out all his knowledge about old languages he managed to read "Armee" on one of the armors, on others there stood "Talon Company". There were at least two other fractions but he couldn't decipher the meaning of the words on the Armor. Nor could he make a meaning of the symbols on the armors.

The last set of Armors was the most intriguing however. Baki recognized the pattern of the armor. It was the same pattern Yuki no Kuni's ninja force used. These Armors however were built much better. He made out five different types of these Armors. He decided to dub them Power Armor to make things easier. First was a clean grey set of Power Armor, mostly without any sign of belonging. Some few had been in use by different armies but that was it. Then there was the Power Armor were Baki read "Brotherhood of Steel". This armor looked almost exactly like the grey power armor but it had some small changes.

The third set of Power Armors had belonged to a group called "Outcasts of the Brotherhood of Steel". It looked a lot like the other two sets of armor but it was mostly in red.

The fourth set looked a bit more intimidating. The fraction using this armor had called itself "The Enclave". The fifth set of Power Armor looked a bit like a crazy lamp lover had gotten a hold of it, wires were lining the frame, lamps stood out. Baki had first hand experience that this armor could generate light electro shocks. He remembered something about Tesla Generators that had once been used to create energy, but now they were out of use. So he decided to dub the armor "Tesla Electric Armor". Because somehow it reminded him of the generators he had seen once as a child.

Baki then began collecting the armors lying there.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara helped.

A while later quite a mountain of armors was lying before them. Baki estimated the weight of all the armors to be around two or three tons. So he took out a storage scroll to seal everything in there. Save for one of the Talon Armors. He wanted to wear it now. He had always wanted to buy himself a Battle Armor, but the problem was that these were too expensive for him. They cost the pay of two to three A-Ranked missions, and having them shipped over from another country made them even more expensive. And now he had a massive stack of them lying literally around.

After sealing the armors the Team set out to reach Kanes base.

Some minutes later they saw small turrets. Kankuro looked at his Unit. "Are these turrets active? Will they fire at us?" he wanted to know.

The Cyborg scanned the turrets. "Negative. The turrets are not active and not hostile."

Kankuro was relieved. It would have been quite troublesome to have to fight through the whole base. And they would have lost much precious technology. And he wanted to have as much of it as possible. He wanted to become powerful and mighty. A force to strike fear in the hearts of others.

Temari and Gaara thought along the same lines.

Temari was wondering if there were any big weapons she could use in the base. If yes this was heaven. She would then be recognized. Not only as the Kazekages daughter and the sister of Gaara but as a fearsome warrior. One that brought destruction. She would leave Gaaras and her fathers shadow. As would Kankuro. She could see his excitement when they passed over the walls. She had to admit that the technology here was impressive. Power Plants stood everywhere. On some gigantic ones she saw the radiation warning symbols. And she was impressed. Nuclear Power Plants had been forbidden for longer than she cared to think back. They produced much energy, but when they exploded they radiated a wide area for centuries to come. And here she saw at least 50 of them. If even one exploded it would give a chain reaction that tore the whole base into the ground. There would only a radiated Desert remain.

Kankuro looked around. There were towers here that really looked intimidating. The towers where electricity coursed over some rings. He had a distinct feeling that these towers would fry any person they could catch. Really a dangerous area. And he just knew that he had to get all this to Suna. Should he be successful, he could fortify the town so good that even a Bijuu would turn around. And then Suna would truly be the most powerful Shinobi village. After all, no other village had ever managed to scare a Bijuu off.

Gaara looked at the base. While it was clear that it was in stand-by and had to be reactivated properly, he still felt the power that this base could unleash. Power to match probably even a tailed beast. It had been a good decision to come here. Nothing would be able to stop him and his siblings.

They continued though the base in silence. Apart from the humming of the Tesla Towers and the Power Plants no sound was heard. It was spooking and they really looked forward to reaching their destined point.

Inside the base there were no ghouls or Super Mutants. It was almost as if nothing lived here any longer. But still the base looked in good condition, as if somebody was still cleaning it.

5 hours later they reached an impressive fortifying around the hills in the middle of the base. Many rows of walls, chain-link fences and sand sacks with only relatively small passing gates. Turrets, towers and bunkers were scattered in the vicinity. They all were sure that it had to be a strong enemy who was able to make it here. And if he broke through these defenses then he was either too strong for the base or was taken down by back-up defenses.

Baki looked around and spotted something on the hills. Something that looked like really big cannons. He was sure that these defenses had a wide reach and a massive destructive potential.

The three Suna Ninja leapt over the barrier on the roads.

Behind the barriers they almost fell down with shock. Armored Units stood there. Without motion. They hadn't pointed their weapons at them yet, so they decided to not classify them as hostile. Even Gaara kept his urge to destroy in check. What he had heard about the defense towers had made him wary. They might be able to penetrate his armor and shield and kill him. And he wanted to live.

Suddenly they heard a sound approaching fast. It was an engine.

Some minutes later a small buggy came into view. An old man was steering it.

The man got out of the vehicle and went over to the Ninjas. He took a brief glance at the Cyborg before turning his eyes to the Suna Ninjas again. "Greetings. What do you want in Kanes Last Stand?" the man asked.

Kankuro looked at him. "Are you the guardian of the base?" he wanted to know.

The old man doubled over laughing. "No. Me and my last remaining friends are the last descendants of the original crew manning the base. Once we were several hundreds but over the centuries our numbers dwindled. Now we are the last loyal soldiers of Kane. And we will not make it much longer." he told them. "Look at me. I am 85, the youngest of us are in their sixties. We don't have any children. We just wait for someone to take over the base. Because frankly, we are too old to do anything." he added.

Temari chose this moment to intervene. "So, would you be willing to hand this base over to us?" she wanted to know.

The old man looked at her, nodded and smiled. "Of course! We don't care what your intentions are. We will show you how to operate the base, give you all the commando codes, tell you anything you want and have to know and then we retire." he said.

Temari was shocked. "You don't care about our intentions? And if we use the units of this base to set the world on fire?" she wanted to know.

The old man cackled. "My sweet girl, this base was built solely for the purpose to be Kanes Back-up plan in case he lost his World War. Here we have enough firepower to destroy the whole world as our ancestors knew it." he explained. "This base was built for war and destruction. Using it to destroy the world would be fulfilling the original purpose of the base." he told Temari.

Temari was shocked and strangely pleased. The whole base was almost theirs. Then they would have a power base that would give them a great edge.

Kankuro stepped forth. "Then I want to take over the base." he said.

The old man grinned at him. "Quite the bold one, aren't you? Well. We old people here don't become younger, so come with us as long as we are still capable of straight thought." he said and hopped on the vehicle. "Hop on, what are you waiting for?" he demanded.

Team Dungeon sat on the vehicle and they shot off.

Half an hour later they came at a gigantic gate. "Here we are. This is the entrance to Kanes Last Stand. It is underground in a natural cavern. Here is the door code." he said, handing Kankuro a datapad with all codes and security clearances. "We will make one for the other members of your team." the old man added.

Kankuro looked a bit lost. He had expected to have to fight for the base. He had expected to have to destroy much of the defenses until he could get to the defenders and could force them to surrender the base to him. He had not expected to meet old crones that were all too happy to give him the base and retire for sure.

The other members of Team Dungeon thought along the same lines. Getting the base as a present had not even once entered their minds.

While they were thinking they had entered the Cavern. It was enormous. At least 30 kilometers in diameter. How it could be stable was beyond them. And in the center of the cavern there was the base. The base was at least 12 kilometers in diameter. True, a big part was made up by impressive defenses, but still. The base was gigantic. Built under the hills it surely was impressive.

The old man pointed at the base. "Here you have it. Kanes Last Stand. Outside it is mostly defenses and energy-producing. We also have Weapon Factories and Barracks outside, alongside Airports and Heliports. Research Laboratories and Special Buildings are mostly down here. We have launching platforms for ABC-weapons. And we can sent out airplanes, Kirov Airships and helicopters through the 4 main tunnels. We could built a navy, but well, it is kind of pointless to have a Navy down here. We have built the shipyards, in case anyone ever manages to break in here, but well, the chance is only theoretical." he told the awed team.

Kankuro was reaching heaven seven. A Navy, an Air Force and an Army. Air, water and land could be conquered by him. Well, Gaara was his superior, but even being the second most powerful being on the earth was great. He had to give credit, Temari herself would become quite powerful, too. But even number 3 was nothing to frown upon. And when the three most powerful persons were family and worked together, they technically were all number one.

Gaara looked over the base. Kankuros idea had indeed been very beneficial for his own agenda. The power this base held would make up for the weakness Suna had right now.

Baki was simply at a loss of words. Such power. Had the founders of Suna known about this, they would have sent an expedition here, with orders to take over the base at any cost. Then Suna would have risen as the prime military power, most likely destroying every other Shinobi nation without any problems.

The siblings and their Sensei met with some of the other old operators and all of them were all too happy to be finally able to retire and enjoy the rest of their lives. The datapads with all Commando codes had been handed over, the technical handbooks had been put in their hands and then this was it. The old people had activated the base, begun explaining the Units, their strengths, weaknesses, they had shown them how to operate everything, had told them how to generate the resources needed to built units. And then they were done.

The old man had some parting words for Kankuro. "We gave you a crash course, you know everything you need to. You will with time learn the finer aspects of using your units. We will leave and never look or come back. Every question you have, the War Cyborg should now be able to answer. We upgraded it, after all. Good luck and have fun, sonny boy." he cackled and went onto the unarmed helicopter that would bring him and his co-workers far away. They had so much to do and so little real time.

Team Dungeon looked after the helicopter as it ascended through one of the main tunnels. They couldn't believe it. A powerful base, strong enough to destroy the entire world, had been given to them on the silver platter. No fight for their lives, no crazy maneuvers. It was almost disappointing.

Kankuro took the lead and went to the main operating room. There he would oversee the packing and moving of parts of the base. Gaara and Baki followed him while Temari decided to explore the area. She was curious to what she would find here.

An hour later she found paradise. A Weapons chamber. Filled to the ceiling with weapons. Each one was labeled with great accurateness.

Suddenly she felt something. It called out to her. Beckoned her to go deeper into the chamber.

Temari was almost at the end of the chamber when the ground gave in under her and she fell down a short tunnel.

Upon landing she saw that she was in a small cavern. Glowing mushrooms were growing there and everything was tinted in a pale green light. She went forward cautiously, only to curse as she almost tripped over a metallic item. Taking a closer look, she saw that it was a kind of gun. Obviously a two-handed gun. It looked a bit like a large box with three holes for projectiles on a disk at the front.

Pulling it up Temari was awed. This thing was heavy. Taking it, it felt almost natural for her.

Looking further she saw a skeleton in a black combat armor. The armor bore the symbol of the Talon company. A military helmet was on the dead persons head and a strange thing around his wrist. It had a screen but the screen showed only "ERROR" in green letters.

Temari decided to put on the armor, it was cold down here and furthermore did she feel like she could use every bit of protection here.

Looking at the strange device, she touched it's screen. "Error! No User! Create new User Y/N?" stood there.

Temari grinned amused. She selected "Y".

"Enter name." was the first command. She looked at the alphabet appearing on the screen and cursed a bit. Why did it have to be Roman letters? But there was no use in crying over spilt milk. She typed her name. In the ancient style. Birth name first, family name last. "Temari Sabakuno" stood there at last. Then she edited everything else the thing wanted to know.

Finally she was done. "New User Sabaku no Temari created. To activate the Pipboy 3000 and all assorted features, just connect it with your left arm." stood there.

Temari was really grateful that the magic of the Dungeon Heart allowed her to understand written pieces of knowledge. It made it certainly easier to deal with writings in strange languages. Unfortunately the magic lacked when it came to translating spoken words.

Putting the Pipboy 3000 on her arm, she was greeted with a strange feeling as the device began synchronizing with her brain.

Finally this was over and Temari went to explore the cavern further.

Suddenly she heard a sound like the clicking of mandibles of an insect. And this sounded like it were really large mandibles. And while Temari was a strong person that feared almost nothing, she had one hidden fear. Insects.

Turning she saw a roach. The only difference was that this roach was actually large. Over 2 feet long. And it spread its wings.

Temari reacted without thinking. Pulling the trigger of her weapon, she incinerated the roach.

Looking at the ashes that remained from the insect, Temari felt relief. This weapon was really great when it came to killing overgrown insects, it seemed. She took an almost instantaneous liking to it. It was almost like a present from heaven.

Suddenly she spotted some crates. Going to them and opening them left her stunned. Many, many things were laying in the crates. Ammo, weapons, clothing, various pieces of junk, medicines and drugs and oddly enough bottle caps.

After pulling everything from the crates, Temari sat there, staring. It was enough junk to open up a scrap-yard. She decided to sort it out later and sealed everything in a scroll.

Walking further into the cavern, she felt something strange. The Pipboy warned her of incoming hostile presences.

Instinctively Temari ducked down. Then she looked down on herself. Her white dress stood out quite badly. She needed to change this immediately.

Then she remembered the corpse she took the Pipboy from. The armor the person wore should be a better fitting for sneaking around in dark places. And it was an armor. Not just a battle dress offering hardly any protection.

Teleporting back to the skeleton, she stripped it of its armor and donned it herself. Whoever this person had been in life, it didn't matter any more. Now the person was dead and the armor would protect her.

When she took the bones out of the armor, she felt pity for the poor soul once having been the owner of the armor. His or her legs were shattered. The person had died a painful death. Alone in a cavern. Either gangrene or the lack of water had been the end of him or her. Either way, it had been a painful death. Temari offered a short prayer for the dead soul.

Then she want back into the tunnel and to the voice, calling out to her.

After sneaking around some tunnel edges, she saw the hostile presences she had felt earlier. It were some ghouls. They were completely unaware of her.

Pulling out her gun she pulled the trigger and watched with satisfaction as the laser beams cut off the heads of the ghouls. The creatures didn't even realize what was happening to them.

Temari went to the dead bodies and looted them. Some drugs and a bit medicine was her reward.

Creeping further down the tunnels, Temari reached a second cavern. In the middle of it was a long steel pole, reaching from the ground to the ceiling of the cavern.

She heard a malevolent whispering, telling of death and destruction. "Come and feel power. Feel the powers of old!" she heard in an ethereal voice.

Walking around the pole she saw something that made her feel uneasy. At one side of the pole was a figure. It looked like a woman that had been molten into the steel. In one hand she held a big sword. And the sword gave off an evil vibe that made Temaris skin crawl.

Nevertheless she reached out to touch the sword.

When her hand made contact with the sword, it began to shift forms. It wasn't long before the new form was revealed. The sword no longer looked like a sword, but like her battle fan. The difference was that it looked like the fan was made from living, raw material. When she opened the fan, three eyes were blinking at her instead of the three moons.

Suddenly she heard a voice in her head. "Obey me!" it commanded.

Temari stared at her new fan. "Are you nuts?" she wanted to know. Only the fan could have talked to her, but she would never submit to her own weapon. Her weapon was to submit to her.

The voice became angry. "You are my slave now! Submit to my will!" it commanded.

"NO!" Temari answered forcefully. That would be the day, her submitting to a mere weapon.

The displeasure of the fan could be almost gripped from the air.

And from one second to the other, Temari vanished from the cavern.

Blinking Temari looked around her. In the one hand she held the fan, in the other hand she held the laser.

Suddenly a figure appeared before her. It was on fire, quite large and it had fiery, large wings on its back. In one hand it held a larger version of the sword that had turned into her fan. The creature looked a bit like a knight, but it was hard to tell with all the fire around there.

"Submit to me!" the creature demanded in a dark and evil voice.

Temari stared at the thing before her. It was frightening, a monster that felt almost as evil as Gaara. But she decided to stand her ground. She would defeat this monster, no matter what. She would never submit to the spirit of a weapon.

Putting the fan on her back she pulled up the laser cannon. "Defeat me!" she told the monster.

Looking at the monster, she took aim when suddenly the time seemed to stop. She looked at the monster and saw that she had different choices for aiming. "What is this?" she wondered.

The answer was downloaded into her brain. "The V.A.T.S. or Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System. This system allows you to attack an enemy much more precisely than you could ever achieve without the system."

Temari was pleased. This system was definitely useful for her. Looking back at the monster, she decided to stick to head-shots. Those were the most effective way to kill a person she had been taught in the academy.

After deciding to attack the head, time seemed to return to normal and her laser fired at the monster.

Night Terror was amazed. He had fought many fighters, but most, if not all of them fought at close or medium range. But this girl was a long range fighter. And the weapon she fought with was something he knew nothing about. And this ignorance cost him.

The laser beams impacted on Night Terrors head and cut it apart.

"NO!" the evil spirit roared as he faded. He had believed to be unbeatable, but this had been a clear misconception on his side. He hadn't thought that this weapon could actually do any damage and it had cost him. And if he was truthful to himself, there was simply no way to escape a beam of cutting light if you were unprepared. Add ignorance and stupid belief in ones own superiority to this and you get a guaranteed loss.

Temari watched with fascination as the spirit faded. "You win!" were his last words before it faded away. Immediately after this, she returned to the waking world.

She looked around but nothing had changed. Only the fan was no longer trying to command her actions. "What is your wish, mistress?" it asked instead.

Temari looked at the Battle Fan. "What are you?" she wanted to know.

The fan answered. "I am Soul Edge, one of the best weapons in the universe. You are the new Edge Master because you managed to beat me. Whatever you want me to do, I will do, if I can manage it. But be warned, there is another sword like me out there. Soul Calibur. It is my counterpart. I am evil having become a weapon. Soul Calibur is good having become a weapon." it explained in a dark and evil, rasping voice.

Temari immediately knew that encountering this Soul Calibur would be bad. "How can I strengthen my weapon?" she mused.

Soul Edge answered her question. "Souls. Kill strong enemies to gather souls." the weapon explained. "Souls strengthen me. The more powerful the soul of my enemy, the more power I get from this." the evil weapon continued.

Temari looked at her weapon. "How is the strength of a soul measured?" she wanted to know.

"Through battle. The harder it is to take down my enemy the stronger the soul is." Soul Edge continued.

Temari nodded. "Alright. I will gather souls to strengthen you." she said and put the weapon on her back. Then she picked up the Gattling Laser Canon and smiled as she read its name. "Vengeance. How ... fitting." she said grinning.

Then she left the cavern.

Soul Edge on her back would have smiled malevolently if it had had a mouth. True, the girl had won the first round against it, by surprising it, but the other rounds she would lose. For the time being it would support the girl while she strengthened it. And then Night Terror would have a rematch.

In a far away place, three ethereal beings watched over a particular world. The oldest and the youngest were already busy cursing three particular individuals. Suddenly they stopped. The middle was frowning. More so did she become angry. This wasn't simple jealousy, they had already experienced this. This was genuine anger and wrath. Directed at the three individuals they were watching.

"These monsters! These are not children, these are demons in human disguise!" she spat.

The oldest and the youngest were seriously frightened now. Belldandy didn't curse. Period. Unless of course you managed to piss her off. And this happened extremely rarely. Not even Hild had ever managed to piss Belldandy off this bad. And these three individuals did it in mere days.

They looked at the files. They showed, what was likely to happen. Their accomplishments and their crimes. And their Karma Level.

Urd glanced over the first file. "Sabaku no Kankuro alias The Bomber. Commands an extremely large army. Crimes: the 7 Deadly Sins, Genocide, use of forbidden technologies, use of forbidden arts, use of human sacrifices. Karma Level: Off the charts for Evil."

Skuld looked at the second file. "Sabaku no Temari alias The Blue Kunoichi alias Nightmare / Night Terror. Wields Soul Edge. Crimes: The 7 Deadly Sins, mass murder, the destruction of Soul Calibur, use of forbidden rituals, use of human sacrifices, soul-robbery, slaying of 3 gods. Karma Level: Off the charts for Evil."

Belldandy had opened the third file. "Sabaku no Gaara alias The Infernal Majesty alias The Bloody Desert alias The World Destroyer alias Bringer of The End alias The Dungeon Demon alias ..." The list went on with many aliases, each a message of mayhem, mass murder, destruction, carnage, violence and evil. "Crimes: Demon Pacts, Use of Forbidden Rituals, Use of Human Sacrifices, Mass Murder, Genocide, the 7 Deadly Sins, slaughtering of heavenly forces, cannibalism, Use of forbidden Arts, breaking the barriers between the universes, slaughtering of holy people ..." Here the list was even longer. And then there was the last entry. "Taking over Reign of Hell, massacring each and every Demon, and God, to extinct any opposition. Karma Level: Even Farther Off The Charts For Evil."

Urd and Skuld looked at the files. Something had gone terribly wrong here. Skuld opened the file titled "Universe MASKIS 12461652.9862 MK3." She sighed. "It should have happened like this: 'The Sand Siblings encounter Demigod Naruto and swear allegiance to him after he defeats them without any problems. The Sand Siblings work for the growth and strength of Suna and support Konoha without question. In the end they surrender Suna to Naruto as he is the only one capable of guaranteeing peace and freedom.'" she read out loud.

Now she opened a second file. "Universe MASKIS 12461652.9862 MK3v2." she began. "The Sand Siblings encounter Demigod Naruto. They ignore him in favor of someone else. Temari and Kankuro entice the first members of their Harems. Naruto doesn't take this kindly and tries to force them to acknowledge his superiority. They evade him and he is frustrated. While staying in Konoha, they collect devoted followers that will act as spies for them. In the Prelim Rounds of the Chunin Exams Temari collects souls of fallen rookies and enemies and entices herself the second member of her harem. Said member will follow her to the end of the world. Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Abumi Zaku and Kinuta Dosu die. Temari collects their souls for Soul Edge." she began.

Urd continued. "During the month long break, the Sand Sibs learn Necromancy and use an unholy strengthening draught. For this draught they kill" Urd lowered her gaze "over 3000 Konoha people." she said slowly. "They also erase the town of Kusagakure from the map with chemical weapons. No one from this land survives this." she read further. "At the Final Round, they unleash a hail-storm of thermonuclear warheads on Konoha. Everyone in a radius of 50 kilometers dies immediately. The destruction makes a good part of Hi no Kuni and neighboring lands in the direction of north-west uninhabitable. Kusa, Ame, Taki and parts of Iwa become radiated wastelands." she finished reading.

Belldandy was livid now. "How could they? They could have led a peaceful live. They could have lived happily under Naruto, the Kami no Kage. Why did they leave this path?" the middle daughter wanted to know.

Urd fidgeted. "Three facts. They came in contact with Soul Edge. They also came in contact with their inheritance. The Power of Kane. And the last fact, the fact that brought the first two to bearing was the contact with Him." she said. She really didn't want to tell her sisters about this. She had once vowed to herself that her sisters would never know of this, that this would be her secret to keep until the day she died. It was one of the failures of Heaven and Hell. She had found out by accident and she desperately wished she hadn't.

"What is it? Please tell!" Belldandy begged.

Urd gave up. She couldn't resist her little sister, if she begged. "They met the Horned Reaper. A Free Demon without a superior. In terms of raw power he was once equal to Hild and Kami-sama. When the doublet system was created, he ran amok over the place, killing every god and demon he could get his scythe on. When they tried to subdue him, he fled. He came back occasionally, killing gods and demons wherever he found them. Kami-sama and Hild banished him, or so they thought, but they had failed. The Reaper had hidden himself and no one knew where. And it seems like he is free again, free to cause death and destruction. Kami-sama and Hild vowed that they would unite, choose a champion, a champion who would fight the Reaper and his champion. And it seems like the Reaper has chosen his champions." she told them.

Both younger goddesses where shocked. A demon that had escaped the doublet system. A Demon that was strong enough to fight Hild or Kami-sama to a standstill. A demon that chose a champion to fight for and with him.

Urd looked at her screen and cursed. "He is clever. We can't go back in time far enough to stop him from entering this world. We can't even stop him from strengthening his champions to the point of near invincibility. The first point in the new history, where we can enter is after the Chunin Exams. When Konoha is a nuclear wasteland. And our best candidate for the post of champion has been reduced to dust by radiation." she said.

Belldandy looked horrified. "You mean, he managed to block us out totally?" she wanted to know.

Urd laughed. "No. We can take influence. Through dreams, premonitions, influencing of ethereal beings already on this world. We should be able to stop the nuclear strike against Konoha. But other than this. We will have to have faith in our best candidate. Our Champion. Our Avatar." she said.

Belldandy looked at her screen. The Name and profile of their intended champion was there. "The Champion of Order and Chaos. Supported by Hell and Heaven. Demonic Advisors: Kyuubi no Kitsune, Mara and Hild-sama. Heavenly Advisors: Urd, Belldandy and Skuld." she read out loud. "Current Life Status: Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, apprentice of Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Densetsu no Sannin. Trained by the Sandaime Hokage, has access to the techniques of the Yondaime Hokage. Signature moves: 'Futon: Rasengan', 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' and 'Sexy no Jutsu'. Current Level of Strength: Anbu-Level. Current skills: Jonin-like. Current status: Genin of Squad 7." she read out further.

Skuld looked at the file of Team 7 and gaped. "This team is totally dysfunctional! The wishes Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha might have gotten had to be cancelled, because their hearts desire is that Naruto is reduced to a weak and useless cripple who can't use any form of Ninja arts ever again and has to lay in bed 24/7, unable to ever leave there without help." she said.

Urd looked over the file. "Great. Naruto hates his team members, thinks of them as 'useless fangirl' and 'Jutsu-stealing, revenge-obsessed gay bastard'. He doesn't care about their Sensei. And he uses every opportunity to flaunt his superiority over those two." she read out. "Which means they hate his guts and will stab him in the back as soon as possible. They will most likely join anyone promising them to give them a chance to destroy Naruto." she added.

Belldandy and Skuld were troubled. Anger like this boiled over, sooner or later. And with the way Naruto acted it would be sooner. They really hoped that no one got to these two before the goddesses had a chance to talk to them and set them straight. Before Naruto antagonized his team so far, that they turned their backs on him. This much was clear, being raised as the son of the Yondaime, being the apprentice of 2 of the Sannin and having been trained by other Kage-Level Ninjas had made his head swelled. He believed himself to be a picture of awesomeness that everybody should admire. And while he was awesome, his behavior towards his team members said one thing clearly. "Bow to me and accept me as your superior!" He didn't accept them as equals. Just as expendable fools that were only in his way to becoming Hokage.

Belldandy looked over the files of Narutos Teammates. "Uchiha Sasuke. History as it should have went: Allies himself with Orochimaru to gain enough power to kill Itachi and Naruto. Kills Orochimaru after he tries to take over his body. Kills Itachi later on. Allies himself with Madara Uchiha to extinct Konoha. Helps with capturing the Hachibi. Kills the Godaime Hokage. Receives crippling blows in the final attack on Konoha by Narutos hand. In the fight he blinds Naruto, but is injured critically. To prevent Naruto from getting more power he destroys his own eyes to make it impossible for Naruto to see through Sharingan Eyes. Dies laughing and totally insane with hatred for Naruto. Haruno Sakura delivers the killing blow." she had to say about Sasuke. Urd and Skuld paled. This was definitely not a good ending. The boy needed to be brought from his path or he would sacrifice lives of many people for his goals.

Belldandy opened the second file. "Haruno Sakura. History as it should have went: During her Genin days she is always belittled and scorned by Naruto. Develops pure hatred for the boy. Decides to train as Torture and Interrogation expert. Trains under Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki. Within 3 years she becomes the most efficient and cruel torturer in Konoha. No method is too dirty for her to not use it. During her sessions with the captives she gets some horrible disfiguring scars. She keeps them. One pair makes her look like she is always smiling. Her nick-name becomes "Smiley". She begins wearing a mask like her Sensei Kakashi. She is sent to retrieve Sasuke together with Naruto and a member of Ne. Upon discovering that the Ne member is a spy she begins to torture him for Intel without caring for the mission. After learning his whole story, she kills him extremely painfully.

Naruto disagrees with her actions and objects that the Ne member could have been saved. Sakura retorts that he was doomed as soon as he fell in her hands. No one leaves her interrogation sessions alive. Naruto demands to know what happened to the smiling fangirl. Sakura retorts that she had a really bad day. Then she pulls down the mask, grins at Naruto and says she is always smiling. Naruto looks at her in horror and states that she is insane.

Later she reveals her motive for killing every captured enemy. Naruto can turn them around and give them a new outlook on life. She decided that she wanted to take exactly this from him. The joy of saving a formerly hostile person and converting said person to his own ideals. Later the mission to retrieve Sasuke fails, Orochimaru had retreated earlier. Naruto and Sakura are sent on other missions, where it becomes obvious that Naruto fears Sakura and her way of dealing with people. A while after a mission the Godaime asks her to become her apprentice as Medic-nin. Sakura rejects the offer with the words: "I like erasing life, not saving. Enemies must die once we know all their secrets." Naruto then decides that she is too far gone to be ever reached by hope, love, light and life. She has embraced hate, death, darkness and despair, making these things her pillow and bed. Without them she feels incomplete. She is loyal to Konoha and the title Hokage, but he doubts that she will ever feel any loyalty to another person. The closest thing to friends she has are Ibiki and Anko, the latter let her sign the snake summoning contract. And even these both fear her and her cruelty.

During the several attacks on Naruto and Konoha she captures Hidan and Hoshigaki Kisame. Both are broken under her relentless torture and reveal secrets about Ame, Akatsuki and other things. The Intel is deemed enough to warrant an invasion of Ame. The invasion doesn't even leave Konoha when Akatsuki attacks in full power together with troops from Ame. Sakura finds the dying Sasuke and the blinded Naruto. She bashes Sasukes chest in and drags Naruto to the hospital. She stays next to his bed, watching how the Kyuubi heals his wounds. After Narutos eyes are regenerated she shows him the bloody and broken body of Sasuke and indicates the burning ruins of Konoha, stating that he can be proud for driving the last Uchiha so far. She hands him a list with died persons and their presumed killer. Many people, people Naruto declared important to him, had died by Sasukes hands. Others had died at the hands of Pein and Madara. Then she leaves to return to the battlefield, collecting Ame Ninjas to gather Intel. Some days after the attack she leads a heavy assault force to destroy Ame once and for all. Their mission orders, given by the council are clear. Destroy everything, kill even newborn and unborn children, burn the whole land to the ground and sow salt there.

Upon returning Naruto greets her with the words "You are my dark mirror. You are everything I am, just twisted and perverted. I fear you. And as the Rokudaime Hokage I ask you to leave and to never return here. My vision of Konoha doesn't include cruel monsters like you, even if they work to protect us. You crossed every border of moral and then some more. I simply can't bear to know that someone like you works for me. Leave. We will revoke your status as Ninja of Konohagakure. Go wherever you want and lead a happy life. Or at least a life as happy as you can lead." Sakura pulls down her blood-soaked mask, showing off her now spiky teeth and her scars. "You will not see me, Uzumaki, but you will hear of me. My deeds are the stuff for your and everyone else's nightmares. From now on this shall be my name. Night Terror!" she says and leaves. Her last words to Konoha are "Farewell, weak town. Remember me, for I will return in your dreams!" and after this she vanishes.

Sakura takes over a troop of bandits and Nuke-nin. Together they destroy Wave Country, leaving only one person alive. Inari. Their message is clear. Night Terror was here. She sends Inari to Konoha with a message. "If you are the boys greatest hero and the person he dreams of becoming like then it is only fitting that I am his greatest Nightmare." She knows that Konoha can't afford to go after her. They are still rebuilding after the crippling blow Ame landed. Sakura leaves the destroyed country behind, taking only one thing from there. The sword of Momochi Zabuza.

Later Team Hebi joins her group of Marauders. They conquer Otogakure and establish it as a Ninja town again. Sakura rules there with an Iron Fist. She doesn't sign any treaties with outside Ninja villages. Any Ninja from another country that is seen in Oto no Kuni will be pursued to be captured and then he or she will be tortured for Intel. Over the course of five years Sakura learns much about the other nations and their plans. She knows that Naruto has made large progress in his goal to unite the Ninja world peacefully under his banner. The small villages of Kusa, Taki and Oto are the main opposing villages. Other countries with even smaller Ninja forces are torn between accepting the command of the Hokage and staying independent. Iwa, Kumo and Kiri are considering going under Konohas rule, Suna has already succumbed to Konoha.

Over the course of 5 more years, Sakura allies all Nuke-nin that are against this alliance under the banner of Oto. Taki and Kusa accepted her proposal of an alliance, they stay independent, but in reality Oto governs them. Many people are turned anti-Konoha with propaganda. Sakura draws the picture of a world where Konoha rules supreme over the world and every Ninja not native to Konoha is a second class Ninja.

A while later, when Konoha finally got the confirmation that dozens of Nuke-nins are employed in Taki, Kusa and especially in Oto, Anko and Ibiki are, together with Yamanaka Ino, sent to investigate there. They are captured by former Iwa ANBU, who hated Konoha and therefore decided to defect when Iwa became more and more attached to Konoha.

Sakura holds her three victims in a personal chamber where she intends to torture them. The three investigators have big news. While the biggest part of Konoha cherishes the time of peace and calm, there are factions who worship the ideals of Orochimaru. They think that without a constant threat their world will stagnate and die. Therefore they want to put a stop to the peaceful times and go back to the exciting times. Most of the cultists are Chunin at most, having never experienced the heat of battle. But there are seasoned veterans who say the same and they lead most of the cultist groups. Ibiki, Anko and Ino confess being members of such groups and state that they are tired of Narutos reign of peace. They see how Konoha Ninjas become older and older while the young generations have no real drive to become Ninja. The Ninja academy starts at twelve, with Chakra-building exercises being taught in school's P. E., and ends six years later. Wars are no longer referred to as glorious but as wasteful instead. The job of Ninja is depicted as contract killers, messengers and fighters with the fighter aspect going down. Most new Ninja prefer stealth and sneaking to offensive Jutsus. And the older generation feels more and more like an unwanted leftover from the past. And so the unhappy young Ninja and the annoyed older ones began searching for heroes to worship. Warriors that fought for constant motion. And they found Orochimaru and his beliefs. His belief that the Ninja world needed wars to stay tuned and to progress.

Anko looks to Sakura when she speaks the next thing. "In the end my Sensei was right. Without motion there is stagnation. Stagnation means death. Something Naruto doesn't understand. Death keeps the Ninja world alive and operating. Only in the heat of battle and the fight for life and your home you can truly make progress. When you lack this, sloth takes over and you fall. And Konoha will fall. All the peace will suffocate us. Narutos world has no room for fights and therefore for progress. We volunteered to scout here with one thing in mind. We wanted to meet you to ask you to accept the Snake Cultists into the ranks of Otogakure." she says.

Sakura is extremely pleased when she hears this. This was what she had yearned for. A chance to show up the peace-loving fools from Konoha quite badly. She would show them that believing in lasting peace made you weak. For her peace was just the time to prepare for another war.

Sakura asks Konohas three main T & I experts to tell every one following the Cult of Orochimaru to come to Otogakure. They have 4 weeks to arrive there. Their headband shall have a symbol of a snake instead of Konohas leaf.

The T & I specialists leave after this. They tell Naruto a false story of the troops in Otogakure, citing that they saw only low-ranking missing Ninja, and not many missing Ninjas there. Naruto believes them and thinks that Oto is no real threat. He thinks that most persons have accepted the vision of a peaceful world and decided to live accordingly.

4 weeks later Naruto has to deal with a large number of missing Ninjas from Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Suna and most important for him, Konoha. All in all he lost around 1000 Ninjas to defection. The hardest loss is the loss of Anko, Ibiki and Ino. They are by far the best when it comes to gathering Intel and loosing them makes Information gathering much harder. Another painful loss is the loss of Kurenai and Kakashi. Both had important roles in his life, the one as Sensei and the other as big sister. Now with the loss of so many persons important to him he begins to investigate. Soon he comes upon the cult of Orochimaru. Their ideals repel him even if he has to give them credit. When he reviews Konohas Ninja a while after the inspection he is shocked. Many have slacked off in their training, having become content with sneaking and far-reaching weapons like crossbows. The increase in D-ranked missions and the increase in non-combat missions led to the weakening of their Ninja force. Many young people have opted to stay out of the academy and live civilian lives. While it is true that life is safer than ever there are still enemies. The slaughtering of Spring, Wave and Demon Country should have made this clear. But the civilians, after not hearing from Night Terror for years, decided that Night Terror must have vanished.

Naruto looks at the faces of his predecessors and wonders if they ever had such a situation at hand.

Sakura meanwhile prepares the first strike. Her force of Nuke-nin will attack a first goal. Iwagakure. Their goal is to destroy the whole land. And to shout "Night Terror is back!" to the peace-loving fools.

The surprise attack is a full-scale success. Iwagakure is crippled beyond any chance of recovering. Sakura lost mostly expendable troops. She did a monstrous thing, she summoned the Densetsu no Sannin to aid her attack. For this she sacrificed three Konoha Ninja, Rock Lee, Maito Gai and Shikamaru Nara. All three had been captured by the leaving cultists as each of them is dangerous. Lee and Gai because they are two of the strongest Ninja from Konoha and Shikamaru because he is the best tactician Konoha has had in ages. In Konoha they are marked as Nuke-nin.

Naruto is sickened when he learns that Sakura went even as far as using Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei to revive the Sannin. This is the straw that breaks the camels back. He decides that Sakura must be killed. He mobilizes every Ninja his large country has to offer and sets off to invading Oto.

What he doesn't know is that Sakura anticipated this course of action and deployed many troops to Konoha. As soon as the army has left and is not due to return for some hours they shall summon snakes to invade the town and to lay waste to it. The troops know everything about the defenses of Konoha. Some are instructed to look for the vaults and to slaughter everyone there. One platoon is ordered to destroy the Hokage monument with bombs. This attack is purely on the moral of Konoha, the destruction of their most known monument shall prove their incapability.

Three days later it happens. Naruto sets out to Otogakure, leading his troops into battle. They will travel two days.

One day after the troops left, Oto invades Konoha. And it is a massacre. One new weapon that was forged in Metal Country with knowledge from Snow Country is the horror of the Konoha defenders. A flame-thrower. Otos forces use this weapon excessively to destroy buildings and kill people.

The defenders are not ready for something like this and lose many people to this new weapon.

The platoon ordered to slaughter civilians uses the flame-throwers to force the people to open the doors of the vaults. The vaults become graves because the stone walls break under the heat and the vaults cave in.

At the end of the day Konoha has lost many of it's inhabitants and most of the remaining defenders. The Hokage Monument is destroyed almost beyond repair.

In Otogakure Sakura has prepared for Narutos incoming attack. She knows that her chances are slim. 20 percent chance of success at best. But she wants to fight this war. She wants to find out if Naruto can fight after she tells him what she let do to his home.

The troops of Konoha are halted by traps and the unclear knowledge of the whereabouts of the new Otogakure. They are halted long enough for Sakura to prepare her defenses and to await the return of her killing commando.

Finally the troops of Konoha arrive at Otogakure. They are greeted by flame-thrower-towers and other technology from Yuki no Kuni. Many inexperienced Ninjas are lost to this last trap.

Sakura comes out of Oto, leading her troops. She has three weapons, a ringblade, a chainwhip sword and a scythe. She doesn't wear a mask, showing her scars to the world. Upon seeing the Konoha troops she yells "How are you? Do you miss your home? No? Well, you should, my troops burned it down after all!"

Naruto looks at the woman that was once his teammate and is now his nemesis and nightmare. He looks at her and sees his own fault. Right now he knows that he is directly to blame for everything that happened. He decided to belittle her and flaunt his superiority over her. He remembers a saying Kakashi gave him on his way long ago. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Now he realizes that Kakashi was right. Sakuras hate for him and the constant scorn from him drove her this far. Now he has to face his biggest fears.

Sakura grins cruelly at him. "I have someone you will love to meet." To her troops she shouts "Bring them forth!"

Naruto drops down when he sees the bound forms of Konohamaru, Moegi, Hanabi and Udon.

"This is not about meeting them." Sakura continues. "But rather about this. Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" she yells and six coffins raise from the ground.

Naruto looks on helplessly. Too hurt by the fact that he couldn't protect the last Sarutobi. That he let his friend down.

When the sixth coffin comes out he becomes as pale as a sheet. "Slug, Frog, Snake, Third, Fourth, Mother." he reads on the coffins.

Sakura laughs when she sees his face. "Why don't you say hello to your teachers and your parents as well as Orochimaru-sama. And say hello to number 7." she tells him.

Narutos eyes widen when he sees number 7. Sasuke.

"Isn't this a lovely reunion? There is only one person missing." she sneers at Naruto. "Kakashi. Don't you want to come forth to make the reunion complete." Sakura calls over her shoulder.

Kakashi appears and looks Naruto in the eyes. "Uzumaki." he greets his former pupil coldly.

This almost reduces Naruto to a sobbing mess. Everything so far he could take, Sakuras insanity and hatred, the Edo Tensei and seeing his parents, idols and enemies as marionettes of Sakura. But seeing that his own Sensei has forsaken him, he truly feels alone.

Minato uses this opportunity to speak. "I am ashamed by you Kakashi. What did my son do to you? Why do you betray the village?" he wants to know.

Kakashi grins darkly under his mask. "It was either slowly withering away in Konoha and watching how I become a part of history or fighting one last, glorious battle against decay. Your son ruins the world. He suffocates our lifestyle. He want's total peace and unity. He want's to stop the motion of our world. I will not sit by and watch how he destroys a legacy." he tells his Sensei.

Kushina looks at Naruto. "I really wish I could have seen you under better circumstances. Kill this woman, she is more evil than even the cursed Kyuubi no Yoko."

Sarutobi looks at Sakura. "You were such a bright girl. Look at you now. You are even worse than Orochimaru or Madara. You know no boundaries. You know no holding back. I would never have guessed that your dysfunctional team dynamics would go this far."

Tsunade and Jiraiya look at Naruto. "You know the Edo Tensei. We will have to fight you to the best of our abilities. We will fight like we fought in our prime. With the experience we gathered in all our life." they tell him.

Orochimaru smirks at Sakura. "It is a pleasure seeing you again, Night Terror. I will gladly help you to extinct the Namikaze line once and for all."

Sasuke looks at Naruto. "You will die here, dobe. There is nothing you can do against this!" he grins. His eyes morphing into the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "This day marks the end of Uzumaki the knucklehead. The Ninja who didn't know about evil. The Ninja who should have known when to shut up." he adds and smirks.

Naruto looks at Sakura. "I will kill you. You are the worst monster ever. Not even the dead are save from your malevolent ways. This is the end! Only one of us will leave here alive!" he shouts. Then he begins to force the Chakra of Kyuubi out. He grows 5 tails in rapid succession. Then a sixth and a seventh tail are coming forth.

Sakura plunges the special Kunais into the heads of her victims. Each of them looking strong and fresh now. "Slaughter everyone!" she yells to her troops. "Destroy the leaf forever! Let no one live!" she adds and then she turns to her summons. "Kill Naruto. I don't care how you do it. Just kill him. Fast." she orders.

The 7 dead fighters advance on Naruto, throwing offensive Jutsus at him.

Naruto, meanwhile having got the eighth tail out attacks the undead fighters.

Sakura attacks the leaf troops. Her first victim is Aburame Shino, she kills him with her poisoned ringblade. The toxin is made for quick kills. Shino has no chance.

Sakura advances, further, slaughtering Genin and Chunin with her poisoned weapons.

Finally Hinata confronts her. Sakura smirks cruelly at her. "This is your funeral, little sunshine!" she taunts. "You can't hope to defeat me." she adds.

Hinata looks at Sakura. "I will punish you for using my little sister for your cruel ritual. Have you no heart?" she yells clearly upset.

Sakura smirks, making her everlasting smile seem even crueler. "Most likely yes." she answers, making Hinata blink.

She uses this moment of confusion to extend her chainwhip sword at Hinata.

Hinata can block the blow with her arms but she is injured in the process.

Sakura turns away from her. "If you want to live, cut your arms off, fast." she taunts and leaves.

Hinata pales. She feels the numbness in her arms. A quick working toxin. She runs to Naruto.

The eight-tailed Naruto looks at Hinata.

Hinata looks back at Naruto. "I will die within minutes. I wanted to tell you, that I will always love you. No matter what. And you were about to become a father. I got my confirmation this morning. Please forgive me!" she tells him. "It was not Sakura-sans fault. It was mine. I should have retreated instead of fighting. Please don't hate me." she tells him with tears in her eyes.

Naruto becomes pale. Everything is stopping for him. Hinata is pregnant and now she is dying. Everything crumbles away slowly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

The agonized scream makes everyone pause.

Then a wave of evil Chakra hits everyone. Naruto has unleashed the ninth tail of the Kyuubi. His piercing blue eyes show that he is in control of the malevolent energy. "Night Terror! Come here and fight me!" he demands. "For killing my wife and my unborn child, death awaits you!" he yells over the battlefield.

Sakura wrenches her ringblade from Kibas gut and drops Akamaru from her scythe. "I'm coming, Naruto-chan!" she sings in a sickening cute voice. "And then I will kill you slowly and painfully. Like your bitch." she adds in a dark, rasping voice.

She advances through the battlefield, where the nine-tailed Naruto is fighting 6 of the 7 undead fighters. Sasuke stands back.

Suddenly he calls out "Dobe, look at me!"

Naruto does exactly this and Sasuke tries to force Kyuubis energy back into the seal.

Naruto smirks when Sasuke fails. "This is now only my power. I no longer have the Kyuubi in me. The Kyuubi is history. Long live me, Kyuubi no Namikaze Naruto!" he says and unleashes a wave of Chakra that destroys the 7 undead warriors. Then he attacks Kakashi with the Chakra tails and kills him.

After this he looks at the unfazed Sakura. "Now it is your turn! For all the suffering you caused, you will die! You will be forgotten in time. Only I will remain! The human that became a tailed beast!" he growls at her.

Sakura laughs. "You really think so?" she asks. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she yells and creates a literal army of herself. Each Sakura grabs a strong enemy Ninja. "Now it is time for you to say goodbye! Kuchiyose: Shinigami!" she yells and makes the hand seals to summon the Death God for the Shiki Fuin.

Naruto becomes pale when he feels the aura of dread wash over him. Then he looks at the God of Death. "You can't do this to me! I want to make a peaceful world!" he yells in fear.

The Shinigami looks at him and the look conveys "I can do whatever I please with you! I don't care about you!" Then he begins to collect the souls of the Ninja Sakura holds onto.

Naruto looks on as his Ninja drop like flies.

Suddenly he feels excruciating pain in his arms and Torso. Looking down he sees that Sakuras ringblade is sticking in his stomach and his arms are rendered useless by her sword and scythe.

"Time to die!" Sakura says gleefully.

Naruto struggles against the grip of the Shinigami and he does the unthinkable. He escapes the grip.

The Shinigami begins to devour Sakuras soul. Her last words are "I hate your existence Uzumaki. The world would have been better off, if you had never lived!" then her soul is devoured and she dies." With this Belldandy finished her tale.

Urd and Skuld looked at their sister. "What happens afterwards?" they wanted to know.

Belldandy looked over the file. "Naruto kills every enemy Ninja and finally reigns as the supreme leader of all Ninja forces. He assumes the title of Kami no Kage. In the end he dies, after having reigned 150 years. Konoha is rebuilt and the Hokage Monument gets a seventh addition. Sakuras Night Terror Face. When the face is revealed, Naruto holds a little speech. "I give to you the face of Haruno Sakura. The Face of our worst enemy. Many might ask why I did so. I will tell you. Sakura was a weak girl. I constantly made fun of her lack of progress. Not realizing that it hurt her. This hurting became hate. Hate for me and my ideals and dreams. Sakura became the best Torture expert Konoha had in years. She was fearsome and cruel. She could break anybody. But while she became like this, she also fell down into an abyss of darkness. And I have to admit that I was the one to push her there. She gathered Intel on Orochimaru, Ne and Akatsuki. Thanks to her data we were able to destroy Akatsuki and Amegakure. But this was when I began to fear her. She was my mirror. For every great thing I did, she did something terrifying. For each noble deed I did, she committed a sin. I didn't want her around, so I decided to banish her. I simply couldn't face my biggest mistake. I was a coward." he tells the crowd.

"After I banished her, her hate for me extended to Konoha. She slaughtered hundreds of innocents to show me up. The slaughtering of Wave country, Spring Country and Demon Country and later the slaughtering of Iwa. Her greatest deed was to convince over 1000 Ninjas from different villages to join her new Otogakure. She assembled them and gave them a purpose. The destruction of Konoha and our ideals of peace. Many of you won't know about it, but most of the Nuke-nin were members of a cult, worshipping Orochimarus ideals and ideas. Most namely the idea that our world needs constant danger to prosper. And I have to admit that Orochimaru was right. Without danger, there is no advancing in our culture. And I neglected this. I even neglected something many of my teachers told me. Stagnation means death. Soon Konoha had to pay the price for this. Sakura made her moves and she made them good. We went out to attack Oto and in the meantime her army went to invade Konoha. I made the mistake to gather most of the Konoha Ninja to attack. Too few were here to defend the town. And I didn't change the old plans for defense. Plans that were not changed since the days of the Nidaime Hokage. And Sakura used this fault to the fullest extent. Her troops knew everything about our defenses and our security measures. And so they were able to destroy our hometown almost totally." he continues.

"In the end, at the battlefield, I lost almost all Ninjas under my command. My forces were badly trained, focussing on weapons rather than on Jutsus. And this cost them. Sakuras troops were well trained, and ready to die for their beliefs. She personally killed the last Sarutobi, she killed Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga. She killed many more Ninjas and she tried to kill me. To seal me away like my father sealed away the Kyuubi in me. After she killed Hinata, I was able to finally reign over the beast and destroy its consciousness. I became the new Kyuubi. And then she summoned the Shinigami to seal me away. She killed most of the strong Konoha Ninja still standing. And then she attacked me. I feared for my life. And this fear gave me the strength to escape the hold of the Shinigami and to stay alive. After this, I defeated the army of Otogakure alone." he further continues.

"Many of you will still be wondering, why I decided to add her face here. It is simple. Her face shall always remind us that we need to stay alert. That we need to progress. Otherwise a new Night Terror will arise and bring death and peril. If we want to keep a lasting peace, we will need to be prepared for another war. This is the legacy of Haruno Sakura. This is the legacy of the person that gave me much insight. This is the legacy of the person I adore. She never gave up, even when facing me, she still fought to win. She won something. My adoration for her as a warrior. I respect her as a warrior. And I want you to always remember, that peace never lasts." With this he finishes his speech." Belldandy read out to her sisters.

Urd looked at her. "Damn. This reality is already fucked up and now we have the Reaper to add to our worries. I need something strong, I need to ask Hild if she has some liquor with 150% alcohol." she said. "This world seems destined to end in a bloodbath." she added.

Belldandy shook her head. "The world under Naruto becomes peaceful. A strong and dedicated force of Ninjas watched over the growth of future generations. There are no outside threats, the world is peaceful. The only one not having any peace is Naruto. His respect and adoration for Sakura are eating away at him. In the end he fell in love with her. He loved her, because she faced him and challenged him. He will love her till the day he dies. He ends his reign by summoning the Shinigami to devour him. The day before he does so, he appoints the great great granddaughter of TenTen to be the Nanadaime Hokage. The next day he makes all papers ready, signs his testament and then he kills himself. To be reunited with the woman he fell in love with. The Shinigami honors his sacrifice and releases him and Sakura to the afterlife. They are together in hell. Sakura is punished for her atrocities and Naruto is punished for suicide. After their punishment they are cleared to go to Elysium and find rest." Belldandy concluded the story of Naruto and Sakura.

Urd and Skuld looked at their sister. "This is it?" they wanted to know.

Belldandy nodded. "Yes. This is their story." she answered the question.

Urd looked over it. "Even if Horny hadn't appeared here, we would have needed to stop this universe from taking its course of action. Too many innocents died, too many good people are lost for the Einherjers." she finally told her sisters. "Let's plot the downfall of the Reaper. And let's hope that he doesn't deal more damage than he already did." she added.

Belldandy and Skuld nodded. Belldandy began talking. "I will talk to Shukaku about the thermonuclear strike against Konoha. Hopefully she can convince Gaara to stop this. Then we would have more time to gather help for Konoha and Naruto. And one thing is clear, we will have to go there in person to help him. Mara and Hild will come too."

Urd and Skuld nodded. "I will look through alternate realities for heroes, that will support Naruto." Skuld said.

"And I will talk to Hild and Mara." Urd said. She was not looking forward to these talks.

-

End of Chapter 3

-

Authors Notes: Well, this chapter was even longer than the second. To me it seems a bit like a filler, not much action here, but some important stepping stones for further chapters had to be laid out.

And the thing with the Naruto vs. Night Terror / Sakura story I made up for how this universe would have went without Gaara summoning Horny. It went totally out of hand. My muse grabbed me and ran amok with the substory. I hope you can forgive me.

The old men giving up Nod's Base were not planned either, but I realized that I simply couldn't have the Sand Sibs fighting through the whole base. Even with Gaara and the Nod War Cyborg they were hopelessly outgunned. The Grand Cannons on the hills would have been their demise if they had by chance managed to destroy the smaller defending towers. Blowing up Nuclear Power Plants is a very big No-No. Therefore I decided to simply let the base fall in their hands and remove the operators. They can't really use the base right now, it is deep down in the desert, almost no one is insane enough to go there willingly. And it is almost out of resources.

Adding Soul Edge in the way I did wasn't planned this way, either. Originally, Temari should get it in Konoha, but then I decided to relocate it under the Nod base. At first I thought to make the Gattling Laser 'Vengeance' her Soul Edge, but then I stuck to her Battle Fan. I hope you like the Fallout 3 Items I added. They will come in handy in later chapters. Temari will from now on always wear an Enclave Tesla Armor. She will personalize it, for the new look take a look at my profile, I added a link to the picture there.

Kankuro will wear an Enclave Power Armor. Baki will use the Talon Combat Armor and Gaara will not use any of these armors at first.

Preview for the next chapter:

The goddesses begin to take influence. The Sand Sibs come to Konoha, accompanied by their team of former Oto Kunoichis. They meet Naruto. Will the influence of the three goddesses steer the meeting in a new direction? How will the other persons react? And who are the first supporters Skuld finds?

Find out in the next chapter.

Last, but definitely not least: I want to thank Eisregen, Dimmu Borgir, Metallica, Motörhead, Helloween, Atrocity, Stillste Stund and Amon Amarth for their great and inspiring music.


End file.
